


Magic and Mates

by OllieRed



Series: Magic and Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Allison and Lydia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Stiles, Book One, Bottom Isaac, Derek is Good with Kids, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Isaac is a puppy, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mostly Fluff, Multiple chapters, Not Werewolves, Not literally, Protective Scott, Scott is adorable, Song Lyrics, Stiles Rescues Derek, We'll call it Werewolves for now, Will add more tags later i guess, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Shifters, derek is a wolf, okay fine, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed
Summary: Derek is a Wolf and get's his paw stuck in a bear trap, Stiles saves him.Stiles talks a lot to Wolf-Derek and tells him that he believes in the supernatural but wishes that he had actual proof.Derek will give him proof...eventually. First, he has to watch over the human that saves him, or at least...the person that thinks he's human. Stiles isn't human, but he doesn't know that.Stiles thinks he's useless until he actually saves Derek, changing Derek's life and his for the better.However, he cannot say the same thing about Beacon Hills, ever since he's saved Derek things started getting a little.....Weird.





	1. Rescued

Chapter 1:

Honestly, Derek never expected to end up with his paw caught in a bear trap.

Okay, let’s rewind it shall we? Derek lived in a family full of Wolf Spirits, Wolves that can turn into people, not, people that can turn into wolves. He was born as a wolf and felt a lot more comfortable in his wolf form rather  than  his human form . Of course a lot of people would be freaked out by that, so freaked out in fact that his ex-girlfriend set fire to his home when she found out. He and his creepy uncle were the only survivor. So he’s been on the run for 5 years now, in his wolf form of course. He was fairly good at hunting but the deforestation has him starving and looking for a new home, one he hoped he could find soon.

So, here’s Derek in unfamiliar territory, his right hind leg stuck in a bear trap, it was covered very well and he’d walk right into it, letting out a loud howl of pain. It’s been four hours until he smelled something… humans or in this case, human, just one.

This human drove in a clearly old jeep and wore a bright red hoodie that was matched with black ripped jeans, was about average height and very pretty, it might be odd to call a male human ‘pretty’ but oh gosh, this guy was pretty.

“Hey big guy,” the boy whispers softly, putting his hands up to show that he doesn’t mean any harm, still, Derek growled lowly, this boy was talking to a wild wolf, what did the kid expect?

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt you, okay?” the kid continuous, “I’m Stiles, I’m the Sheriff’s kid” the kid pauses and laughs softly, “Look at me talking to a wolf as if he understands me, not Scott will really think I’m crazy”

Derek lets out a snarl as Stiles steps a bit too close for comfort, Stiles yelps and stumbles back slightly in surprise, before pouting and man did Derek’s heart skip a beat…not, that he’d ever admit it.

“Dude what the hell?! I’m trying to help you, okay? You might not understand me right now but your paw is stuck in a bear trap and if I wanted to hurt you I’d have done it by now” Stiles grumbles.

Derek pauses and lets out a huff, the stupid kid was right. Stiles blinks in surprise before nodding, pleased. “Good wolf” he says, quickly hurrying to look at the bear trap. Derek tries not to look at Stiles’s neck, not because it was instinct to always go for the throat first but because his neck was..beautiful, it lured him in, his pale flesh, clear for Derek to touch if he wanted to. This kid was going to get killed if he wasn’t careful.

“Alright, after this I’m going to have to bring you to Deaton, okay? He’s our veterinarian, he’s like a doctor for animals, well… humans are animals but I mean non-human ones, you know?” Stiles says, glancing at Derek because pausing at Derek’s blank face. “Of course you don’t know, what am I even doing?” Stiles grumbles.

That did catch Derek’s attention, just what WAS the kid doing? How did he know Derek was going to be here?

As if sensing Derek’s question, Stiles grins and looks up, “I just felt like coming here, I felt a weird pull towards the forest and it was weird because I only ever feel that pull is my father is called to go here because of a dead body or something”

Derek blinks in surprise, dead body? What?

Stiles laughs at Derek’s expression, “Oh man why do animals look so funny when they’re surprised? Are you sure you can’t understand me? Because it seems like you can” Stiles narrows his eyes and Derek growls, Stiles blinks and looks back at the bear trap, “Right, right, sorry. Hmm… Hold on, you know, for a wild wolf you’re awfully calm about this entire thing, huh, then again so am I. This is weird, isn’t this weird?”

Derek just blinks and Stiles nods, “I know right? Huh, are you tame? Are you like, one of those wolves that actually hang around people?” Stiles asks as he works on the bear trap, letting out a grunt he successfully manages to break it.

Derek hops out and whines at the pain, quickly turning and licking his wound. Stiles flinches and hisses, “Ugh, we should get that fixed, uhm…” Stiles walks to his jeep, opening the back door before looking at Derek who was watching him cautiously, “I think I’ll need to carry you to get you into the truck, hey, don’t bite me, alright?” Stiles says warily, stepping closer to Derek with his arms wide.

Derek growls and Stiles quickly puts his hands up, “Hey wolfy, in case you didn’t notice: Your leg is kind of injured so I need to carry you into the jee-“

Stiles is cut off with Derek easily jumping into the back seat, with a stifled yelp of course.

“Or….not!” Stiles says brightly, a big grin on his face, “Alright, I’ll bring you over to Deaton, don’t jump out the windows, okay?”

-

As they drive Stiles continuous to talk, “Like I said a while ago, My Dad is the sheriff so he’s not home a lot and it’s not bad but it’s not great either, He’s too stressed, he has a lot of cases right now and I’m afraid he’s going to go back to drinking…” He pauses and glances at Derek before looking back at the road, “Scott is my best friend, his jaw is a little uneven and his grades aren’t the best but he makes up for it by being the co-captain of the Lacrosse team in our school. He always likes to volunteer at the vet so I think you’ll meet him today, he’s great with animals and they usually dislike me so me talking to a wild wolf just made my day!” Stiles grins, turning to Derek.

Derek wags his tail softly at the idea of making Stiles’s day, okay, it was stupid and cliché but Derek hasn’t felt like this in so long, it’s been so long he’s afraid of feeling it, but it’s a good feeling too… Derek is very frustrated.

“Scott’s amazing in a lot of things and he’s very friendly, I can’t make that much friends because I’m…not friendly, I guess? I mean I ramble a lot and my answers are usually sarcastic remarks so people tend to not like that, I also prefer the ‘Painfully Honest’ approach when it comes to things so…people don’t like that either” Stiles lets out a chuckle but Derek see’s right through his faux happiness, “I’m also horrible in Lacrosse so I’m like the Comic Relief really, not good for anything except…well, to make people laugh or feel horrible I guess? Well there’s also protecting Scott, he can’t lie or make a good sarcastic remark to save his life” Stiles smirks, “And there’s also his undying crush on Isaac Lahey, well, it was Allison at first but that’s before he realized that Allison was with Lydia, it then shifted to Isaac Lahey, I dunno much about him really but I heard that his dad abuses him…” Stiles frowns.

Derek let’s out a soft whine as Stiles downgrades himself, the whine turns into a growl when Stiles mentions Child abuse. He hated it.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head, “Anyway, we’re here!” He hums as he parks the jeep, “Now, don’t freak out okay? The Vet probably smells..bad for you, or weird but it’s a good place I promise” He hums and gets out, opening the door for Derek who narrows his eyes at him.

“Oh come on! Okay, it’s a bit weird in there because I feel like Doctor Deaton knows a lot of…weird things we don’t, like about the supernatural you know? I love the supernatural and I asked him about ‘Werewolves’ once and he looked at me all weird so, kinda suspicious you know? Oh don’t look at me like that! I  believe in the supernatural, so what?” Stiles huffs as he glares at Derek who’s looking at him with an oddly amused look on his face.

“You’re a mean wolf, you know that? You’re like the asshole wolf” Stiles says as Derek jumps down. Derek grumbles at the pain on his leg as he limps beside Stiles, “Dude, are you sure you don’t want me to carry you?” Stiles asks, reaching for Derek.

Derek growls in warning as he glances at Stiles’s hands, Stiles quickly draws back and shrugs, “No manhandling, I got it” he says as he opens the door and he and Derek enter.

“Scotty Boy! I’m here with a patient!” Stiles calls, Derek can hear the quick heartbeat smell of sweat before he even sees Scott, he had short hair and a puppy-dog look about him, he grins at Stiles before looking down at Derek, his eyes widening.

“STILES….THATS A WOLF”

Stiles just rolls his eyes and scoffs, “No Scott, that’s obviously a rabbit”

Scott gapes up at him wordlessly and Stiles groans, “I found him in the forest, okay? His leg was caught in a bear trap but I swear he’s fine, he doesn’t like being touched but he hasn’t hurt me, okay? See? Stiles is still in one piece” Stiles hums, spreading his arms to show he was perfectly fine.

“What were you doing in the forest?!” Scott whines, “You know your Dad said-“

“I know” Stiles whines and Derek smirks in amusement, “Just help Wolfy’s leg, alright? THEN we’ll talk”


	2. Named

Stiles knew this was gonna happen, and yet he was so calm about it, too calm. He knew he should be freaking out but it was like an invisible force was making him calm, almost forcing him to be calm. Ha, a force forcing him, that’s funny.

It took 10 minutes so carry Wolfy and lay him on the cold metal table and 5 minutes to get him to lay still enough so Scott can look at his leg, Scott suggested knocking Wolfy unconscious but Stiles- and Wolfy- didn’t allow that so…Stiles had to talk to Wolfy the entire time.

“Talk. How did you find him?” Scott huffs as he looks through a small basket.

Stiles shrugs almost nervously, looking up at Scott, “I was walking and found a black wolf with his leg stuck in a Bear Trap, isn’t that right wolfy?” Stiles grins, looking down at the massive black wolf on the table who just replies with a growl.

“I don’t believe you, and stop calling him Wolfy. He’s not a dog” Scott huffs.

Stiles quirks an eyebrow, “Well obviously he’s not a dog, I’m not calling him ‘Doggy’ now am I?” He scoffs, crossing his arms, “Honestly Scott, You’re training to become a veterinarian” he tuts.

Scott gives him a small smile, “Funny, Stiles, I’m serious!”

“So am I!! I’m calling him ‘Wolfy’ for a reason! If I wanted to, I would call him ‘Deery’- wait, that’s not right, whatever. If I called him ‘Doggy’ he’d probably rip my throat out” Stiles glances at Derek who bares his fangs in agreement, “with his teeth” Stiles finishes and shivers, inching away from the wolf.

Scott rolls his eyes as he gets some anti-bacteria stuff, needles and more things that Stiles did not understand, “Fine, I get your point. But can you actually call him something other than ‘Wolfy’? Sounds like that cat in the Barbie moving or something” he grumbles before freezing and looking at Stiles, “Wait-“ he starts but it’s too late, Stiles was already laughing.

“The-The WHAT?” Stiles guffaws, doublings over, even Wolfy seems to be laughing. “Y-You…HA! Oh my gosh Scott! Oh my GOSH!” He groans in amusement.

“Stiles! Shut it!!” Scott whines, “Don’t tell anyone!”

“I dunno Scotty…” Stiles smirks, “This is pretty interesting news…”

“I’ll buy you donuts tomorrow, Stiles, please!” Scott pouts, giving Stiles his best puppy dog face.

“Oh you had me at ‘donuts’, now take the puppy dog face away. Jeez” Stiles grins at his red-faced best friend, “Plus, it’s good blackmail material”

“Whatever Stiles” Scott grumbles, “Now, Name the Wolf”

Stiles looks down at Derek who stares right back with narrowed eyes, “I dunno Scott… He seems like he’s kill me if I name him something stupid…”

“Then don’t name him something stupid” Scott says simply, shrugging.

“You know what I mean!”

“Fine, then just say a bunch of names and if he blinks twice it’s ‘Yes’ if he blinks once then it’s ‘no’, how bout that?” Scott says calmly, only joking of course as he unrolls the bandages.

“Oh! Good Idea!” Stiles beams, looking back at Derek.

Scott lifts his head, a confused frown on his face, “What? I didn’t mean liter-“ he falters as he watches Stiles talk to Derek.

“How about… Diablo?” Stiles hums.

One Blink

“Thunder?”

One Blink and a huff.

“Shadow”

A pause and then one blink

“Sourwolf?”

Derek straight up growled at that one, causing Stiles to laughing and shake his head, “Man you really hate that one, hm, How about… Damien? Yes, I’m going through normal names now because my family has a history of picking horrible names for animals or people” Stiles huffs.

An amused look and One Blink.

“Dexter?”

One Blink

“Digs?”

One Blink and a scoff.

“Derek?”

Two blinks and a wag of his tail.

“Awesome! Derek it is then!” Stiles beams and pets Derek’s head, beaming even more when Derek didn’t growl.

Scott stared at the both of them, a curious frown on his face. “Interesting…” Scott whispers to himself, not knowing that Derek’s ears perked up at that.

“Derek, Derek, Derek, huh. Has a nice ring to it!” Stiles grins, “Do you think my dad will let me keep you? I think I can sneak you in… I’m very good at sneaking stuff in, but my room isn’t that big so you’ll probably be uncomfortable, plus we have school tomor-“ Stiles gasps and straightens up, his sudden tensing causing Derek to tense as well, they both ignore Scott who works on Derek’s wounds.

“Who’s going to watch you while we’re at school?” Stiles whines, “I mean, I can probably bring you but everyone will be screaming because you’re kind of a wolf, you know? And you don’t have a leash or collar- hey, do you think you’ll let me put a collar and leash on you? At least just in school?” Stiles tilts his head. “But you probably shouldn’t be walking too much, huh? Darn it, this suc- Ah!”

Stiles yelps and jumps back quick as Derek snarls in pain, lifting his head quickly and turning to growl at a scared looking Scott.

“Sorry!” Scott yelps, eyes wide, “I was just inspecting the wounds because..well, a leg caught in a bear trap should be a lot worse than this but his leg is…well, actually not very bad. The bone should be affected but….” Scott shakes his head, “It’s a miracle, the healing is really weird-but in a cool way too, at this rate he should be walking well after two days”

Stiles grins and quickly looks at Derek who just gives him an unimpressed glare, “You’re a super wolf! Man I should’ve just named you Clark Kent or something!” He pauses and then goes closer to Derek, “Wait, are you seriously a super wolf? Like, supernatural wolf?!”

Derek’s growl is the only reply he gets and Stiles shakes his head, dead set on the thought that Derek is a supernatural wolf.

“Scott, don’t tell anyone okay? Not even your boss. Just say his leg got caught on some wires or something okay?”

At the frown on Scott’s face and conflict in his eyes Stiles whines, “I won’t tell anyone about the Barbie thing!”

Scott raises an eyebrow and Stiles crosses his arms, “….And you don’t have to get me donuts….” He mumbles grumpily.

Scott nods firmly, his lips turning into a smile, “Alright we have a deal”

\--

That night, Stiles bought Derek and red collar and black leash and snuck him inside the house.

Or, tried to at least. “Stiles?” His father’s voice rings out from the kitchen and both he and Derek tense as they hear footsteps coming their way.

“Stiles I thought we were having dinner togeth- GOOD JESUS WHAT IS A WOLF DOING HERE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one night because I'm in a good mood :D YAY


	3. Let me sleep already dammit

“Dad, I can explain” Stiles says quickly, putting a hand above Derek as a sign that he isn’t dangerous.

“Oh? Please do” Sheriff Stilinski says sternly, crossing his arms as he narrows his eyes.

Stiles gulps visibly and nods slowly, “Right…ah well…I found him with his leg tangled in some wires and it seems like he was ah…not very wild since he didn’t attack me and stuff and I helped him out and now he’s here. I took him to the vet already and had Scott look over him and I’m just keeping him here until his leg heals” He finishes with a deep breath and peaks up at his father.

“Are you telling me the truth? Stiles?” His father asks calmly, but there was a hint of worry and doubt in his voice. Doubt that made Stiles feel cold all of a sudden.

Stiles let’s out a sigh, “And I maybe…want to keep him?” He squeaks out, Derek turns to look at Stiles in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Stiles! You know we can’t afford to keep a dog much less a wolf! What are you going to feed him? And I suppose you’re going to bring him to school too because I do not trust a wild animal alone in my house” Sheriff Stilinski grumbles.

Stiles nods slowly before grinning and looking up, “Does that mean I can keep him?!”

“Ask me that question again in a week and we’ll see” The Sheriff sighs and rubs his eyes, “I’ve got too much work to do and as long as Scott keeps you out of trouble…” He groans softly.

Stiles beams and Derek feels a strange feeling in his chest, pride? Happiness? He’d rather not find out.

“Thank you!! Dad this is awesome! I’ll let you have ONE meal without vegetables, just tell me when” Stiles chuckles, petting Derek’s head happily.

The Sheriff looks up seriously, pointing at Stiles, “I’m holding you to that” he says before walking back in.

Derek looks around and inhales deeply, the scent of happiness hovering around Stiles making him feel calmer than he’d like to admit. He steps away from Stiles to peak his head into what he assumes is the kitchen, his stomach giving a pitiful rumble.

“Aww is Derek hungry?” Stiles grins as he walks in beside Derek who just rolls his eyes and huffs.

“You know what? For someone who really hates the nickname…you really are a sourwolf”

Derek growls and narrows his eyes at Stiles who just laughs and shakes his head, opening the fridge. “I don’t have much unfortunately but… huh, how do you feel about spam?” He looks over at Derek who tilts his head, what the hell is spam? He’s heard of ham, but spam? Not yet. Maybe it’s a short cut for something?

“Huh, you probably don’t know or remember what spam is, seeing as you’ve probably only eaten bunnies and deers” Stiles chuckles, taking out a can and opening it. The smell from the can was… not the best, Derek would admit, but it was better than nothing.

Stiles drops the spam into a plate and cuts it into tiny pieces as he mixed rice with it before setting it down for Derek to eat- which he gladly did. By 8 seconds the plate was licked clean.

“Oh wow…” Stiles pauses, blinking in surprise, “That’s…uh, I should definitely find a way to feed you more stuff…”

They make their way to Stiles’s…rather messy room and Stiles grins, spreading his arms, “Mi casa e- whatever and all that” Stiles hums, Derek’s chest rumbles in amusement.

Sure this kid was loud, and much too hyper for Derek’s liking but there was something about him that really caught Derek, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, heck, even the way he rambles off… had really caught Derek’s attention, and don’t even get me started on his lips, gosh how can this….Stiles, have such perfect lips? It was almost unfair. No, scratch that, it was unfair.

“-rek? Derek?”

Derek blinks from his thoughts to huff at Stiles who was waving his hand inches away from Derek’s face.

“Heya Derek, I set down some newspapers and blankets for you to lay in” Stiles says, pointing at the floor, “And if you have to go pee just wake me up or something okay?”

Derek ignores half of what Stiles says and sniffs at the newspapers and blankets, it smelled of Stiles. How nice. He sniffs it a bit more, inhaling Stiles’s pleasant scent before rubbing his muzzle against it and lying down, rolling a bit more before finally settling. He looks up at Stiles, almost forgetting he was watching, almost.

“That was cute” Stiles admits, his heart tells Derek that he’s telling the truth. Derek growls and huffs, turning away from Stiles, if Derek was a human, he would totally be blushing, or scowling, or both…probably both.

Two Hours. Two freaking hours and Stiles is still awake, tapping away on his computer to try and read more about wolves, dogs, their needs, etc. and Derek was not happy, not only was the typing getting to him, because really, who could sleep with all the tapping noises? But Stiles scent has turned from happiness, to frustration, to sadness and finally, tiredness in the span of two hours. He had to rest and Derek had to sleep too.

Finally, Derek gets up and lets out a tired grumble, Stiles snaps his head towards Derek, his eyes droopy, “Did I keep you up? I’m sorry… I have a couple of assignments and I’m researching…” he trails of as Derek tugs on his pajama leg, giving a small whine. Stiles looks up and realizes that Derek was trying to bring him to bed, to rest.

“Fine, Fine, but if I don’t get lower than a ‘B’ in this paper, I’m blaming you” Stiles grumbles, secretly thankful as he lies down, stretching out and letting out a tired yawn as Derek lies down and closes his eyes, finally being able to get some rest.

“Night Sourwolf”

Derek doesn’t even have the energy to growl, he just wants to sleep dammit.

\--

“Ah School, the wonderful place where a bunch of people decided to stick in societies emotionally unstable teens and make them work. How nice” Stiles says with a faux cheery voice, opening Derek’s door and clipping his leash on Derek who grumbles at the people who gawk at them.

“Now don’t you go around biting people alright? The people here are… creepy, you do not want their germs in your mouth. Trust me” Stiles says seriously as he walks in with Derek. It was unusual for a person to bring their pet to school, but when you have a legal reason… they let you in, and of course, Stiles’s dad being the sheriff…could probably pull a few strings.

“Scotty boy!” Stiles beams as he jogs to his friend, clapping him on the back.

“Hey Stiles!” Scott looks down at a Derek who ignores him, “And Derek” He looks back up at Stiles and raises an eyebrow.

“My dad totally bought it, he might even allow me to keep him” Stiles whispers loudly.

“That’s great” Scott says, huffing, “And what if he suddenly bites someone?”

“Oh please, if he bites someone it’s probably the person’s fault, no dog bites people randomly, there’s always a reason, Scott, and you know it”

“I know, I know, but… Derek isn’t a dog, remember? He’s a wolf” Scott points out, Stiles’s reply is ignored by him as he stares at the entrance of the school where a certain blond, curly haired, blue puppy-eyed boy is walking through.

As usual Isaac wore his long sleeves and a scarf, this time the scarf was a light grey and his hoodie was gray with dark blue sleeves. Isaac was around 6’3 (In height, get your head out of the gutter) but the way he carried himself… it seemed like he wanted to shrink, everytime someone would glance at him he would lower his head just a bit more.

“Isaac!” Scott blurts out as Isaac nears them, cutting off whatever Stiles was saying.

 “I- uhm…” Isaac stutters as he stops, glancing up at Scott before looking back down, “Yes?” He asks softly.

“Do you..uhm, maybe want to eat with me- us, I mean, do you want to eat with us? At…lunch?” Scott says, a hopeful smile on his face. Stiles gapes at Scott , blinking twice in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Another Chapter! I'm thinking of making the updates every Monday and Friday? Or how about every Wednseday and Saturday? What do you guys think?
> 
> ALSO, the comments on last chapter REALLY motivated me, thank you guys so much! I hope you like this chapter (Although it's a bit slow, I promise more things will happen).  
> -Ollie


	4. Isaac likes Energy Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek smells another Wolf Shifter and steals Stiles's bacon.  
> Isaac joins them for lunch and had an obsession with wolves.   
> Scott cares for his loved ones.

“I still can’t believe you finally had the guts to talk to him!” Stiles grins, clapping his best friend on the back as they make their way to their first class, Derek walking beside him.

“I know!!” Scott beams, a big grin on his face, “He just looked so down, you know? And then the rumor about his dad….”

“Rumor? Dude, I hate to break it to you but Jackson –or should I say J-ass-kson- lives across from Isaac and he said that he heard yelling and a lot of scary noises from Isaac’s house” Stiles whispers, Derek glances at him and a deep upset feeling starts at his chest.

Derek has always hated the very thought of Child Abuse, he remembers the time his mother adopted one of his younger siblings, a brother and a sister, because their family was abusive, mentally and emotionally abusive, but still. Abuse is Abuse.

“Really? Aww man….” Scott pouts, a dark look in his eyes before it goes away, Derek almost thought he imagined it, almost. “That sucks, I can’t imagine living with someone like that…”

“I know,” Stiles says calmly, “Whatever, We’re gonna have lunch with him today right? You can always just ask him then”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing to talk about over lunch Stiles…”

“Oh c’mon, It’s not like it’s a first date” Stiles scoffs as they enter their class.

Scott’s face is a bright red.

Class was boring. Very, insanely, boring, at least Derek found out a couple of things about Stiles:

1)This boy cannot keep still to save his life

2)He was a smartass

3)He was a smartass that had surprisingly good grades

4)Stiles loved scratching behind Derek’s ears (And Derek loved it too, but shh, don’t tell)

The rest of the morning went by easily, boring classes, more talking, and finally… Lunch.

Derek was starving, dinner last night and breakfast this morning definitely did NOT fill Derek enough, heck, he was a wolf and wolves already eat a lot…but he was a wolf spirit too (Wolf Shifter, Werewolf, whatever) and that just adds to his appetite. Saying Derek was starving…is an understatement.

“Dude, Derek looks ready  to bite someone’s arm off  and  eat it for lunch!!” Scott laughs, a cute grin on his face.

“Ah, sourwolf  is just grumpy because I only gave him 3 eggs and another can of Spam this morning” Stiles smirks, ignoring the way Derek growls at the nickname.

They find their table easily, buy their lunch and sit down. Derek sitting on the floor obviously. 

“I wonder where Isaac went?” Scott frowns, craning his neck to look around the cafeteria which was quickly filling up with more students.

“Maybe Isaac just came out late from class or something” Stiles mumbles around a mouthful of apple, “or, he thought you were just kidding about the ‘eat with us thing’ which, to be honest, I wouldn’t mind” he says, swallowing the mouthful.

Derek huffs and almost whines before tensing, there was a scent. The scent of another Wolf Shifter, he subconsciously starts growling and looking around, students that walk past tense and quickly walk away, eyeing Derek with wide eyes.

“Woah, Calm down” Stiles huffs, poking Derek’s forehead, “You’re going to get us busted”

Derek grumbles and quickly grabs the bacon in Stiles’s hand, chomping on it before Stiles even realized that his precious bacon was gone.

“HEY!” Stiles all but shrieks, some heads turning to them with an annoyed frown, “Dumb Wolf ate my bacon” Stiles growls as Derek gives him a smug lick of his lips. Okay, maybe Derek was pushing it a bit, and that bacon was disgusting, but whatever.

“There he is!” Scott beams, food still untouched as he sat up a bit, seeing Isaac walk in. “Isaac!” He calls out and said boy snaps his head up too look at Scott, looking surprised before walking over, his cheeks pink. He was adorable.

“S-Sorry, for…being late” Isaac mumbles, Scott blushes and pats the seat beside him and Isaac gratefully sits, taking out an energy bar from his pocket, making Scott, Stiles and Derek stare at him with almost offended looks.

“Isaac, you are not going to eat just an…energy bar!” Scott whines, the edges of Isaac’s lips twitch slightly, “Here, let me buy you lunch” Scott starts, standing up.

“No!” Isaac gasps, Scott freezes and frowns, looking down.

“I-I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know when I can pay you back and… and I’d rather not owe people anything” He admits, his blush darkening, embarrassed.

“Oh don’t worry, we’re stuck here for another year so we can wait” Stiles hums, Scott shoots him a glare and even Derek huffs and buts his head against Stiles’s leg and glares at him (much to Stiles’s surprise), “Oh jeez! Fine, you won’t have to pay him back” Stiles grumbles and mumbles something under his breath but Derek caught the words ‘My best friend and a frikkin wolf is teaming up on me’.

“Oh no, no that’s…” Isaac gulps shakily, “That’s fine, really, I’ve only eaten an energy b-bar a lot, it’s fine”

“No! That’s worse!” Scott whines before standing and walking towards the food.

Isaac groans and rests his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands. Derek smells the embarrassment from him, a smell mixed with the gross smell of fear.

“Hey, don’t worry about it” Stiles frowns, “Scott really likes looking out for people, especially those he cares about”

“But…but why would he care about me?” Isaac grumbles, confused, slightly frustrated but still very much embarrassed.

Stiles gives him an amused smirk, “Why indeed?”

“Huh?” Isaac frowns, looking up.

“Nothing” Stiles chuckles and goes back to eating, leaving Isaac to think.

Derek grumbles and paws at Stiles’s leg for food, he will not admit it, never, never in a million dog years, will he admit that he was actually asking Stiles for food (Asking, not begging, totally not begging).

“Your uh…your wolf is hungry” Isaac stutters, suddenly aware that a massive black wolf was lying on the ground, inches away from him.

“Oh shoot” Stiles whines and shakes his head, “Sorry Sourwolf, I’ll get you food, I promise” He grumbles, patting his pockets to see if he still has some cash on him.

Scott, bless him, returns with a tray of food for Isaac and a small plate of Bacon and about two pieces of fried chicken for Derek. Stiles beams and starts to reach towards the bacon before Scott slaps his hand, Stiles draws his hand back with a groan, “Scott no fair!”

“This is for Derek, how can you forget to buy him food?” Scott huffs, setting the plate on the floor and Derek nudges his hand just a bit in appreciation before digging in.

“Well I was a bit focused on my grumbling stomach seeing as I gave my breakfast to him…AND HE STOLE MY BACON” Stiles grumbles, throwing his hands up in the air.

“He’s a wolf” Isaac points out after thanking Scott only about 20 times.

“No Sherlock, He’s a rabbit” Stiles grumbles, “You’re as bad as Scott!”

Scott gives him a slightly hurt puppy look and Isaac gives him a ‘Really?’ look before slowly eating, “I mean, He’s going to have a big appetite, Wolves eat like..what, 3 pounds of meat a day?”

Stiles gapes but quickly turns it into a smirk, “And what are you? Some kind of Wolf Expert?”

Isaac’s shy face breaks into a smirk and this really isn’t the time for Scott to feel so turned on, Derek gives Scott a disappointed look, “I had a phase where I would read about Wolves everyday, so not an expert but I definitely know more than you do” Isaac hums. Stiles’s jaw drops open, HOW RUDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter and again........  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS. Really, reading the words that people actually like what I write really motivates me!   
> Also, its still summer here for me (A few weeks until school starts, ugh) which means I MIGHT update everyday until School starts, when school starts I'll need to set up a legit schedule. 
> 
> Also....ooooh, who could the other Wolf Shifter scent be?


	5. Alphas and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is still hungry so they take Derek to hunt.  
> Derek smells alphas and Stiles has to bathe him because he's covered in the blood of innocent woodland animals, or forestland animals, whatever. Stiles just really wants to get the blood off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end! It's very important and will affect the following chapter...or chapters.

“He’s cool, isn’t he?” Scott asks as they ride away from school, Stiles rolls his eyes, of course Scott would talk about Isaac at a time like this.

“Look, I mean…. He’s cute and all that but, he’s also awkward, you know? I don’t feel right about him, Scott,” Stiles turns to look at Scott’s crestfallen face and quickly adds, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? Just… maybe if we hang around him more he’ll seem….less weird to me?”

Scott’s face brightens up, “That means you’re letting him hang around us more?”

Stiles groans and shakes his head, looking at a sleeping Derek at the backseat before turning to look at the road again, “Okay, fine, he can hand around us more. But you’re helping me with Derek”

Stiles ignores Scott’s excited nodding.

It’s silent between them before  Scott opens his mouth, “So you think Isaac is cute, huh?”

Stiles steps on the breaks violently, “Jeez! Scott, Derek is hungry and was about to kill Coach’s pet bird, since when did he have a bird anyway? Whatever, This isn’t the time to talk about lover boy, okay? Let’s go take Derek to the forest to eat and then you can talk about your mega crush on puppy boy”

Scott huffs and Stiles smirks at his red face. They stop at the edge of the forest.

\--

Never take your wolf out to hunt, Stiles would not recommend it. He still couldn’t get the shrieks of the squirrels and some birds out of his head, it was like a broken record, just replaying and replaying.

“Dude…. That was…” Scott began slowly, eyes wide in both fear and awe.

“AWESOME!” Stiles yells, shooting his fist up in the air, Derek gives him a small growl, the noise surely scaring his prey away.

“I mean, I guess….kind of? It was kind of scary” Scott admits, “But Derek is all covered in blood now…”

“Really? I didn’t notice” Stiles says playfully, “Looks like we’re gonna have to give him a bath!” He beams excitingly, “My first time bathing a wolf!”

“Dude he’s gonna chomp your arm off, a lot of dogs hate their first bath…” Scott whispers, Stiles just shrugs and looks down at Derek who is now walking to them.

“Derek won’t bite me, would you?” Stiles grins and pets Derek’s head, Derek just lets out a soft murr and turns to walk back to the jeep.

“See? Derek is a good wolf”

“Stiles, Your Wolf is creepy. It’s like he can understand us”

“He probably can”

“And…that does not creep you out or scare you even a tiny bit?” Scott asks, quirking an eyebrow as they enter the jeep, Stiles has to open the door to let Derek jump in before he turns the jeep on.

“No, not really, I believe in the supernatural, remember?” Stiles hums, starting to drive.

“I thought that was a joke!!”

“Scotty, when do I ever joke?”

“….EVERYDAY”

Stiles huffs and shakes his head, “Fair enough” he looks at a gaping Scott, “But I do believe in the supernatural, really” Stiles mumbles.

Derek sniffs at the air, a deep growl growing from his chest, Scott turns to him with wide eyes, “Uh, Stiles, Stiles your wolf is angry, oh crap he’s very angry”

“Don’t be stupid, that’s his normal expression”

“No. Stiles, Stiles pull over!” Scott shouts, surprising Stiles enough to do as he says. Once he stops he turns to Scott, about to snap at him before Derek lets out a loud snarl and pacing.

“Derek, what the heck?!” Stiles grumbles before two police cars zoom past them.

There’s a long pause.

“Oh my gosh!” Scott yelps as Stiles suddenly turns the jeep around to follow the police cars, ignoring Scott’s yell’s of ‘DON’T!’  and ‘STILES STOP’ before they turn up to a house, policemen already walking out with 2 people, a man and a woman.

Stiles hurries out and Derek and Scott follow, Scott being a lot more nervous.

“Dad, what happened?” Stiles asks, quickly walking to his father’s side.

“There was a- Stiles? What are you-?” His father frowns, looking around.

“We saw the cars and followed, dad, what happened?” He asks again.

Sheriff Stilinski sighs and shakes his head, “There was an attempted murder but the couple says the guy got away, ran into the forest, although… they say there were 3 other people too” He huffs, nodding over to the bloody couple. The man’s head and arm was bleeding while the woman’s side and hand were bleeding as well.

Derek growls as he sniffs the air, the scent was here. The other Wolf Shifter, but he clearly wasn’t alone, there were 3 other scents, all of them wolf shifters…except one, one of them was a Lion Shifter. That wasn’t the only bad news. They were all Alphas.

An Alpha pack wasn’t unheard of, a lot of packs actually liked having a lot of Alpha’s in a pack, it mean their back was strong. Shifters can be born alphas, have the rank of alpha passed unto them… or take it from another alpha by killing them. Born alphas are usually the most dangerous kinds because they were born and trained with that power, but those that took the alpha rank by killing one, was just as dangerous, to be able to kill an Alpha is….very hard. Derek was an Alpha, but he had the rank pass on to him when his family died and he and his uncles are the only ones alive, Peter was a born Alpha so he didn’t need the alpha rank. However, they do say that when you kill an alpha while already an alpha, you become much, much stronger.

Again, An Alpha pack wasn’t unheard of, in a big pack there are usually 4-6 Alpha’s and a dozen betas. But a pack that consisted of only alphas? Now that was rare, Derek only knew about, four pure alpha packs in the world. The Deucalion Pack being the most famous one, but he knew what that pack smelled like, he’s met them at a pack gathering before along with the other three packs.

This scent did not come from the four pure alpha packs Derek knows of, this scent was new, new and dangerous.

There was something else in the scent, something…vaguely familiar and immediately Derek knew where he had smelled this before, at Stiles and Scott’s school , the scent was strongest when Isaac leaned in.

“Derek”

A voice cuts Derek away from his thoughts and he turned instinctively, teeth bared.

Stiles puts his arms up in the air, “Dad told us to go home, I don’t usually listen except that….you kinda still covered in blood, and that’s not a pretty thing to see when a couple was almost killed by a guy who had a pet wolf”

Derek blinks, pet wolf my ass.

“I know, I don’t think it was a pet wolf either” Stiles whispers, “But we have to get home now, okay? The faster we get home the more research I can do” he pauses, as if thinking, “and the faster you get a bath”

\--

Stiles was surprised, Derek was actually pretty good at the bath. He seems to like the water and especially when Stiles would rub the soap on his fur and skin.

“Good boy” Stiles hums, Derek grumbles at that but doesn’t do anything else.

Derek liked the water, even as a kid. He loved pool parties, swimming in the lake, and even when it rained he would go out just to get soaked. Derek loved the water…. But not the soap Stiles Stilinski was putting on him. It smelled horrible, like powder and flower petals and Derek was just not about that life.

It took a bit of growling and nudging that Stiles finally got the hint and stopped using the dog soap and instead his own shampoo, with cooling of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked that, there's a threat, and it's an alpha pack! A new alpha pack.
> 
> So, important question: Do you guys want a chapter dedicated to Scisaac? this story focuses on Sterek but I definitely wouldn't mind a chapter or two focused on Scott and Isaac. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay?


	6. Sounds like a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles make a plan.  
> Derek smells the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another important question at the end notes! <3

There was something up with Derek. Every night he would stalk around the Stiles’s room, growling at the smallest noise and not shutting up until Stiles had closed and locked his room window (which he usually leaves unlocked) it was weird and so out of character that it worried Stiles, more so that Derek would make Stiles follow police cars whenever his dad would get an urgent call. Okay, so maybe Derek wasn’t making Stiles do anything but he was still impatient until they arrived at the scene.

It’s been a week since the first attempted murder and so far there were three more cases, one of them actually succeeding, and in all of the cases, Derek could smell the Alpha Pack. It doesn’t take a genius to know that they had been doing this. Another thing that has been agitating Derek is that he could smell one of them in Stiles’s school but wasn’t allowed to smell them out since Stiles and Scott would always pull him away every darn time he would get closes, it seemed the Alpha that was attending school knew about Derek too, knew that his scent meant a new alpha wolf anyway, Derek was expecting to smell hostility when he realized the Alpha knew he was there but what he smelled was different, very different. Derek smelled Hope.

“Derek! Calm down!” Stiles groans as Derek growls at the door, hearing footsteps towards them, “It’s just Scott, okay? Jeez you’re like my father!”

Derek huffs at that and walks away from guarding the door and jumps on Stiles’s bed, ignoring Stiles’s squawk of annoyance.

Scott walks in and immediately eyes Derek before looking at Stiles, “What?” He asks curiously, eyes wide. “What was so important to get me to come here at eight in the morning….on a Saturday?”

Stiles ignores Scott’s second question and starts rifling through papers, “Okay so I was doing some research-“

“Clearly” Scott interrupts.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him and continuous, “- and I found out that all the victims, yes, all. Have some…anger issues, and also, they didn’t try to kill them immediately, in fact the first thing they tried to do was get their dog, er, wolf, to bite them. If there were two people in the house the dog would always go for the one that had anger issues, regardless of gender or age. However…the one they killed fought back maybe a little too hard and got killed..” Stiles looks up to look at Scott.

Scott stares at Stiles, confused but also interested, “Ohhhh” he says slowly, nodding.

“You don’t get it do you?” Stiles asks with a sigh and Scott shakes his head. Derek rolls his eyes but keeps an ear out for what Stiles has to say.

“Scott, who do we know in school that has anger issues?” Stiles asks seriously, setting the papers down.

“Jackson and…Coach”

Stiles nods seriously and nods, “And who do we know that has a scary ass father with big anger issues?”

Scott pauses before taking a deep shaky breath, “Isaac” he whispers.

Stiles nods faster, “We need to keep an eye on Jackson, Coach and… well, Isaac’s father. Which, I still have no idea how we’re going to do that, but we will”

“Stiles, do you think that two teenagers can really do this? I have asthma! You have a wolf but I doubt that’ll make a difference when we’re faced with murderers that- may I remind you? Also have a wolf!”

Derek growls, taking offence in that, he was sure he could fight well, thank you very much.

“See? Derek agrees we should do that, and don’t underestimate him Scott, we’ve seen him fight, remember?” Stiles grins, crossing his arms proudly.

“That…That was rabbits! He was fighting rabbits!” Scott whines, throwing his arms up.

“Hey, it was still fighting, alright? Just forget about the consequences for now and let’s do it, okay?”

Scott groans and tosses his head back before turning back to Stiles, “Fine, how did I end up with a friend like you again?” he frowns.

“Hey,” Stiles huffs, punching his friend’s arm playfully, “Best friend, and well… I stole your wolf plush so you grabbed it back and started beating me with it, then you gave me a fox plush. Wow, who would have thought Scott Big-Hearted-Puppy-Eyed McCall would beat someone?” He shoots an amused smile at Scott and even Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Hey! It was my cream coloured one, he was my favorite” Scott whines defensively before both he and Stiles bursts into laughter.

“Whatever floats your boat Scotty, oh by the way, I dibs on watching Jackson” Stiles says as the laughter finally dies down.

“What? No! I don’t want to have to watch Coach! I’m fine watching Isaac- I mean, Isaac’s Dad- but not Coach!” Scott’s face redden.

“Nope, I am not watching Coach” Stiles says.

Scott pauses before smirking, “Jackson lives right across from Isaac, remember? I can just watch both of them”

There was a long pause before… “DANGIT!” Stiles shouts, startling Derek slightly who gives an annoyed grumble, “I can’t believe you thought of that! Since when was Scott McCall a step ahead of Stiles Stilinski?” Stiles grumbles and shoots the finger at a proud looking Scott.

\--

Derek never thought he’d say this but… he was glad that he was going to school, granted he wasn’t actually doing any school work so he probably can’t say anything but whatever.  

He raises his nose and catches the scent, however, this time it mixed with anxiety and the scent of another Alpha. Derek huffs softly, now he has two scents to track, he doesn’t know whether he should be happy or very frustrated.

He looks up to see Isaac walks through the entrance, tensing as he see’s bruises and can smell blood, Isaac obviously hiding more wounds under his clothes.

Isaac doesn’t even glance at him or Scott and Stiles, just walks past them with his head down, an empty look in his eyes. Scott and Stiles’s eyes follow him, both their eyes wide.

“Is-“ Scott begins to turn and walk after him but Stiles shakes his head, grabbing Scott’s arm quickly.

“I don’t think he wants to talk to anyone right now” Stiles whispers.

“What are you talking about? He’s covered in bruises, Stiles, what makes you think he doesn’t want anyone right now?” Scott asks, an angry, protective light in his eyes. Stiles saw that look everytime people would call him names or got to rough with Stiles during lacrosse practice.

Stiles sighs and opens his mouth to say something but Scott shakes his head, “A lot of people that are hurting always say that they don’t want to talk to people but talking to people is what help. It will hurt to talk to them but once you let the burden off your shoulders and let people help you, it feels much better” Scott whispers.

Stiles widens his eyes in surprise before smirking and clapping Scott’s shoulder, “Wow, when did Scotty boy grow up? It seemed like only yesterday when he was beating me with his wolf plu-“

“Oh whatever!” Scott whines, shoving Stiles playfully. Derek nudges Scott’s leg and look at the direction Isaac went, he huffs and grumbles again.

“Derek is right, go get him loverboy” Stiles says, pushing Scott softly, giving him an approving nod before walking to his first class. Derek following behind him with a wagging tail (he will never admit it).

As they walk through the crowded hallway, Derek’s fur brushes against Stiles more times than he’d like, it didn’t help that he had rolled around Stiles’s shirts and now Stiles smelled like Derek, not that Derek minded of course, it could just be….a little dangerous.

“Dude!”  Stiles gasps as someone bumps his shoulder, causing his backpack to slide just enough for him to lose his balance, almost falling over.

The person who bumped into him quickly grabs him and steadies him, “I-I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just- I was thinking about something and wasn’t really paying a-a-atten….” The boy drifts off as he spots Derek, his eyes widen and he pales.

This was the boy. He was one of the Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! The feedback during the last chapter was amazing!! Thank you! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There'll be another update tomorrow of course but feedback is still very much appreciated! 
> 
> Important Question: How do you guys feel about a 'Question of the Chapter' where every chapter has a question at the end notes. It can be very important question (like this one) while some questions will just be simple question like, "If you were in this situation..." or "If there was one thing...." but of course that question has to relate to the chapter.
> 
> Another Important Question: How do you guys feel about weakly or monthly games? Like every week the game changes, it can range from "Summarize this story in a small poem" to "Draw your favorite chapter from the story" or even "Make a short song about this story or your favorite chapter" what do you guys think? And then the winning entry will be part of the following chapter or there would be a bonus chapter featuring that entry? OR even go as far as putting your characters in the story (Your character will be a minor one, just a waiter in their first date or a cop in a crime scene, or a student, or someone that owns a dog that Scott is caring for). 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you're able to answer the 2 important question ^-^ It will be very helpful.


	7. Mission Start.....and End?

At once Derek starts growling, his eyes flashing  red for a split second. Stiles glances at Derek and back at the boy, something must  be going on,  he knows Derek could probably sense something off about  the boy, and he has to admit, senses something weird about the boy too.

“Hey uh, I’m Stiles….Stilinski,” He says slowly and pets Derek’s head, “This is Derek” Derek growls and narrows his eyes at the boy, he reeked of anxiety, fear and everything about him just screamed ‘Vulnerable!!’ it was suspicious, why would an Alpha act like that?

“I-Uhm, Tobias, Tobias Woolfe” He whispers, rubbing his wrist as a nervous habit.

“Wait- Hold up, Tobias…wolf?” Stiles gapes, barking out a laugh, “That’s…that’s, ha, ironic, considering my wolf is growling at you right now”

Derek’s heart beats a tad faster when Stiles says ‘my wolf’ and he knows the boy – Tobias, sensed it because his eyes darted to Derek for a split second before returning to Stiles.

“Ah no,  Woolfe. W-O-O-L-F-E”  He stutters out, “Look, uhm…  We’re going to be late to class”   he  says  nervously.

“OH CRAP! “  Stiles yelps, glancing at the clock, unaware of how Tobias flinches at his outburst.  “Crap. Alright, Gotta go, see you around or something” He quickly hurries to his class but not before glancing down at Derek, “You think there was something up about him??” He asks Derek who nods, “Yeah, me too. His Aura is just…weird” Stiles grumbles before walking into class.

Derek looks at Stiles, surprised. There’s no way this guy could be human. Why?

  1. No human can look cute when crying, except for maybe…Isaac.
  2. He can sense Auras??? Last Derek checked it wasn’t a human attribute.
  3. Derek can smell something odd about Stiles too



\--

Stiles hardly paid any attention during class, too focused on the fact that he’d have to watch  Coach. He’d probably have more luck watching a bomb. All he’d see is Coach yelling at the TV probably or ranting about Greenberg.

“Hey Dude,  you okay?”  Scott’s voice cuts Stiles from his daydream, Stiles yelps and almost falls of the seat. They were in lunch right now and thankfully he didn’t forget to get Derek food this time.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just…do I really have to watch coach? He’d probably skin me if he found me!”

“Yeah, Probably” Isaac mumbles, not liking the coach as well.

Stiles glares, “Not. Really. Helping”

Isaac  just shrugs and goes back to eating his granola bar, ignoring Scott’s glare at his food,  clearly they had a conversation that didn’t end well.

“Just…Don’t do anything crazy” Scott huffs.

Stiles  throws his hands up dramatically, Derek tilts his head.  “I’m Stiles!!  How am _I_ supposed to do something…not crazy”  Stiles  huffs.

“If it makes you feel better,  Scott says he’s  watching Jackson and he’s scary too” Isaac points  out, not looking up.

Stiles stares at him and then at Scott and back to Isaac, obviously Scott hadn’t told him which was….good. 

“Right…Yea-“

Derek growls  and lifts his head, he sniffs the air and stands. Stiles stands as well, looking around.

“I forgot to take Derek for a walk, uh, I’ll be back” Stiles says, quickly grabbing Derek’s leash before walking, not looking back.

Scott frowns as he watches, before turning to Isaac who was shaking lightly.

“Hey,” Scott whispers worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just- uh, might have…a small fear…of….dogs” Isaac mumbles under his breath.

“What?” Scott blinks, in surprise. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

\--

“Derek, Derek hold up” Stiles pants as he follows Derek into the field, “I- need to..breathe” He wheezes. Derek snarls loudly, surprising Stiles to look up. He freezes.

There, just near the trees… 3 People, Two men and a girl, one of them holding a black leash  and spike collar.

“Wait, are…did you belong to them before?” Stiles frowns, Derek lets out an offended scoff before shaking his head.

“Do you know who they are?”

Another  shake of the  head.

“Do you think Tobias is working with them?”

A nod

“Can they hear me?”

Derek’s nod and the smirk appearing on three of the  stranger’s faces   were Stiles answer.

“Oh…Crap”

\--

It  was  7 in the evening. Scott and  Stiles  were  communicating via cellphone, Stiles had Derek and Scott had a baseball bat. Stiles doesn’t even know why Melissa and Scott would have a baseball bat, none of them even played baseball, at least…Stiles didn’t think they did.

“So… Are those people we saw in school a while ago dangerous?” Stiles whispers as they watch Coach from his window, so far all he was doing was making dinner.

Derek growls and nods, rubbing his head on Stiles’s arm, he could smell Tobias on him and he definitely was not happy about that.

“Is Tobias dangerous too?” 

A nod.

“Is he a supernatural wolf?”

Another nod, and now Derek was rubbing his nose against Stiles’s neck, not ignoring the fact that  Stiles was shivering softly.

“But he’s  not  a wolf….” Stiles’s voice trails off slightly, “Wait... That means you have a human form  too!!”  

Derek  whines softly  and grumbles, this wasn’t the time to talk about his human form, Stiles opens his mouth to say something before Stiles’s phone rings,   they both jump in surprise.

“Scotty,  hey-“  Stiles begins.

“Stiles!! They’re at Isaac’s house! Get here quick, they-it’s not pretty” Scott yells before ending the call.

Stiles widens his eyes and looks at Derek before they take of running. When they arrive they see  Scott on the ground, groaning in pain with a bite mark on his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Tobias? ALSO: The Alphas are here wooooooot.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	8. So...Naked

“Scott!!” Stiles yelps, quickly running back to the van to grab one of his many hoodies littering the back seat, he pulls out a blue-grey striped one and quickly puts it over Scott’s shaking body, Scott’s shirt in shreds beside them.

“I-I’m okay, just- need some disinfectant, some gauze-“ Scott shakily starts to say.

Derek growls deep in his throat and looks towards Isaac’s house, he can smell the alphas inside, including Tobias.

“I called the sheriff and-and my mom already, Stiles-“ Scott begins again but Stiles holds up a hand to silence him.

“You, go into the car and wash your wound; I’ve got some water in there. Derek and I will go inside and…uh, do what we can” Stiles mumbles.

Scott widens his eyes, “Stiles no! It’s dangerous in there and Isaac-“ He pauses and pales, Derek can hear his heart speeding up, “Stiles, Stiles…Isaac is still inside! Please, I need-I need to go in and-“ Scott begins, getting up and limping towards the house. Clearly the bite was not the only thing the Alphas did to Scott, Derek could already see a bruise on Scott’s neck, the rest obviously being covered by the hoodie.

“I know, Scott, but you’ll get hurt-“ Stiles begins.

“And _you_ won’t!?” Scott growls, surprising Stiles, “I’m sorry, just- Please… I need to at least see that he’s….he’s okay”

Derek hears a loud crash and yell from inside the house, Isaac’s yell. Without a second thought he dashes inside the house, letting out a loud snarl as he does so.

“What- Derek don’-“ Stiles lets out a groan of frustration, “Nobody is listening to me” he huffs before glaring at Scott, “Okay fine, you can come, but bring like- a stick, or...something”

Scott stares at him before shrugging and going into Stiles’s car, pulling out a hammer, “You were  planning to fix something, remember? But you never got around to doing it and left the tools in your car?” Scoot says to Stiles’s confused face, Stiles slowly nods before looking at the house.

“Okay Scotty, let’s go” He whispers, and they slowly walk in.

\--

Tables are overturned, there are glass shards on the ground and blood, lots of blood.

The three people Stiles saw from the Lacrosse field were there, except, this time they had a wolf beside them. The wolf was grey and much smaller than Derek, the tip of the wolf’s ears and tail were black. Stiles almost thought he was a fox, but then he realized, the wolf… was young, does that mean that he’s only been a wolf for a short while, meaning that his wolf still needed to grow? Stiles’s head was spinning , he’ll have to research a lot of things when he goes home.

If he was still alive.

“Well, Well…” One of  the guys say, a smirk growing on his face, “If it isn’t Stiles Stilinski..and Scott McCall”

“You know our names, but we don’t know yours” Stiles grumbles, trying to stall until the police came here.

“Tsk, how rude of me. I am Titus” He gestures to himself before pointing at the  guy beside him, “This is Blaine” he points to the girl, “And this is Harley” He smirks and puts a hand on the wolf who flinches and lowers his head, “I suppose you met Tobias already”

Stiles nods and Scott frowns in confusion, “Wait, Tobias? As in- The new kid? As in… the one who sits 3 seats in front of me during history?”

Titus rolls his eyes, “Yes, Scott. The same Tobias”

“What? But-But how…”

“Werewolves” Titus says before Scott can finish his sentences, “The supernatural? They’re real, well, some of them….most of them, We’re werewolves but more… stubborn werewolves prefer to call themselves Wolf Spirits. Names make no difference in who or what we are so, whatever”

“Werewolves….” Scott whispers before widening his eyes, “You bit me” He gasps.

“No… I did not, Tobias did” Titus smirks, Harley and Blaine smile beside him.

“Well you made him” Scott grumbles.

“Now is REALLY not the time to be arguing” Stiles says, huffing. “Where is Isaac and his father?”

Derek snarls in agreement to what Stiles was saying.

Harley and Blaine laugh and shake their head,Tobias whimpers and looks away.

“Isaac’s father is dead! Isaac…well, he’ll be okay”  Titus smirks, trailing a claw down Tobias’s back, making the poor wolf shiver and whimper.

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles whispers.

“Because I can, there are two reasons why we do things Stiles…  It’s either we want to or we’re forced to…and right now, I really, really want the three of you dead” Titus smiles thinly, his eyes glow red and Derek growls, getting ready to fight.

“Tobias… _GET THEM_ ”

\--

Nothing Happens.

They all look at Tobias who shakes his head and whines, ears flattened.

Titus growls and his eyes flash angrily, “I said, get them you worthless mutt!”

Tobias shivers under his Alpha’s commands but shakes his head again, letting out a whimper.

“Even as a werewolf, you still aren’t good for anything” Titus growls.

What happens next surprised everyone, Tobias shifts into his human form, they all ignore the fact that he is naked with a collar hanging loosely around his neck, the same one his wolf was wearing.

“No! You turned me because I wanted to be able to choose what I do!! I didn’t want to kill anyone!” Tobias whimpers, “I know what I did to get- to become an Alpha and I’m sorry that I did it”

“Sorry or not, you are what you are. Did you forget?! During your first full moon you couldn’t control your wolf who was… surprisingly and pleasantly powerful, despite being small. You killed three Alphas, mutt. You belong to me, you do what I say, I.AM.YOUR.ALPHA” Titus roars, grabbing Tobias by his neck.

“I…don’t want to hurt people…anymore” Tobias  whimpers,  his eyes flashing red, “I am my  own  alpha”

Titus roars angrily and scratches at Tobias’s chest with his claws, Tobias screams in pain and doubles over.

“HEY!!” Stiles yells, “Leave him alone!!”

Scott nods in agreement, putting a hand over his bite mark. An Alpha Werewolf bit him, he may be stupid but he isn’t  this stupid. He knows what’s going to happen.

“Leave.Him.Alone” Scott echoes Stiles’ words.

“You” Titus narrows his eyes,  “Maybe   you  can  be my _new_ mutt” He  smirks,  quickly running at Scott.

Derek can see it happening, he was  about to jump to Scott before Stiles let’s  out  an  angry yell, planting a well-aimed kick at Titus’s  side, causing Titus to stumble in  surprise and Scott yelps before hitting him on  the head with the hammer.

Titus growls and turns to Stiles and Derek  wasn’t having  any of that.  He quickly launches himself at Titus and they start to roll around, Derek having a disadvantage since he was still in wolf form and it wasn’t a fair fight. Without thinking twice,  Derek  shifted.

It wasn’t really needed since they had heard the sirens and Titus, Blaine and Harley quickly left, leaving Tobias. 

“You’re…” Stiles starts to talk, causing Derek to tense, “You’re…naked. Very….Naked”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO. 
> 
> HA, what do you guys think? What do you think of Tobias? What do you think Stiles's reaction would be after his...naked sentence? How will they explain this to the police and... STILES'S DAD. "Hey Dad, my wolf is actually a hot man who is naked right now, cool, right?" Certainly not like that! ....Maybe.
> 
> #AntiTitusTeam xD


	9. Questions and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks Derek some questions  
> Then Stiles forces the group into a shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this chapter was so late. Yesterday was really busy. ^^;;
> 
> Forgive me.

Well, that night was…well, a nightmare.

Stiles groans as he sits up from his bed, still wearing the clothes from last night (he was so tired), he starts thinking about the many things that happened last night and just facepalms and groans again, let’s see… what happened?

  1. Isaac’s father is…dead, like… deceased. Isaac had to stay over at Scott’s house for the night, poor guy was covered in bruises and shaking, they found him in the basement with a bite mark on his side as well… the same side Scott got bit. (They didn’t tell anyone that they got bit, they probably knew what was going to happen to them if they did.
  2. Freaking, Tobias. Scott managed to toss Tobias a hoodie before the cops barged in, probably one of Isaac’s hoodies since…well, it was a big hoodie and easily covered Tobias, who, by the way… doesn’t act like an Alpha, seriously, Stiles was confused, if this is what an Alpha is like then he doesn’t even want to think about what the lesser wolves would be like. But then he remembers that Tobias has killed more than one Alpha and Stiles changes his mind. It doesn’t help that Tobias has to spend the night in the Stilinski home, he stayed on the couch.
  3. The Alpha pack, Well….they found it, and Stiles’s suspicions were right too! (He’s probably going to rub It into Scott’s face). The Alpha of…the alphas, Titus, turned out to be a big douchebag and his other goons: Harley and Blaine, hadn’t said or done anything other than hold Tobias to the ground while Titus tried to get to Scott.
  4. And the cherry on top… Derek. Derek well… he’s… he’s… Okay, he turned out to be good looking (Stiles didn’t know if he should be happy or not about that) and thankfully shifted before the cops (And Stiles’s father) walked inside the Lahey house, it’ll be pretty (very) hard to explain that Stiles’s wolf turned into this naked, good looking, buff dude. It also means that Derek still stays in their house.



Stiles looks down and see’s Derek (in wolf form, thank you) looking back at him, blinking expectantly.

“Right, so uh… You’re… a Werewolf, I kind of thought that already to be honest, but uh… you also showed me…your human form?” Stiles stutters, licking his lips.

Derek glances at Stiles lips before looking back at him and nodding.

“Dad goes to work early so he should be gone by now…so, can you…maybe show me again?”

There’s a pause before Derek huffs and Stiles swears he’s blushing.

“I’ll get a towel for you so you’re more comfortable and…all that” Stiles clears his throat, very aware of his warm cheeks.

Derek rolls his eyes before nodding, Stiles beams and quickly runs to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and tossing it to Derek who gave a happy grunt, the towel was covered in Stiles’s scent.

“Okay big guy, you can shift now” Stiles whispers excitedly, drumming his fingers against his thighs in anticipation.

Derek shifts. Stiles nearly falls off his bed.

“Dude…” Stiles whispers in awe, looking Derek over, “I mean, we should shave your beard a little, get you some clothes and… you’ll have all the single people in Beacon Hills drooling for you”

“That’s weird” Derek grumbles out and Stiles let’s out a surprised squawk.

“Dude!! Even your voice is attractive! What the hell? Does this have something to do with being a werewolf? Wait, no that can’t be Tobias is a werewolf too and he doesn’t look half as good as you do! He’s more on the cute side while you’re just…wow, hot? Am I being too forward? Who am I kidding, I probably am too forward” Stiles rambles, his face getting even more red.

“Thanks”

“Thanks?! That’s all you can say, ‘Thanks’?!” Stiles huffs, throwing his arms in the air.

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Derek growls.

Stiles shivers, “Wow that’s hot too, is everything you do hot? I bet you could be talking with food in your mouth and you’d still be hot. You’re totally unfair” He huffs and crosses his arms childishly.

The corner’s of Derek’s lips twitch and he shakes his head, “Is that all, Stiles?”

Stiles pauses before shaking his head, “No, I’ve-I’ve got some questions..uhm,” he licks his lips again and again, Derek glances at it, “ Hmm, uh, You’re…an Alpha also?”

“Yes”

“So is Tobias…”

“Yes”

“How does one become an Alpha?”

“You’re either born an Alpha, it was passed on to you, or You kill an Alpha and get their power”

Stiles pales slightly and Derek continous, “Mine was passed on to me”, Stiles let’s out a breath.

“Is there a difference?”

Derek pauses and nods slowly, “Yes, You can sense how many Alphas another  Alpha has killed because their strength goes to the Alpha that killed them”

Stiles nods slowly, gulping, “And Tobias?”

“Three” Derek says almost coldly. Stiles frowns at the coldness in Derek’s voice.

“Why do you-“ Stiles begins.

“Because it shouldn’t be possible, No Beta can kill an Alpha and then two more” Derek growls.

There’s a long pause, “Maybe Titus and the other two were holding the Alphas down?” Stiles suggest, although some sick feeing in his gut makes  him think otherwise.

“I don’t think so” Derek says, “They just need to kill one Alpha to make Tobias into an Alpha..why make him kill two more?”

Stiles nods, “Right, So…” He takes a deep breath, “Okay, let’s try and forget the whole…Alpha thing, just for a bit” he blurts the last part out quickly once he see’s Derek’s expression, “Let’s get you some clothes and…Tobias too, I have a feeling that all his clothes are with the other Alphas and no way in hell are we going to them”

Derek rolls his eyes but nods anyway.

\--

Two hours. It takes them (Stiles) two hours to convince Derek, Tobias, Scott and Isaac to go shopping. Stiles would never admit it but he secretly loved buying clothes…especially hoodies.

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles asks Scott, clamping his hand down on his shoulder.

“Yeah, uh, the-the bite healed…” Scott whispers, “I guess that officially makes me a werewolf”

There’s an awkward pause before he nods at Derek,  “So…He’s Derek, huh?”

“No he’s a random stranger I  found standing outside my house and I thought to invite him to our shopping trip” Stiles smirks.

Scott shakes his head, “Whatever”

“By the way,  How’s Isaac?” Stiles whispers.

“He can hear you Stiles, werewolf hearing” Scott gives him an amused smile and Stiles quickly turns to look at Isaac who shrugs.

“Right, uh… Sorry about your dad…?”Stiles says awkwardly, ignoring Scott’s whine and punch on his shoulder (Which was surprisingly strong, stupid werewolves).

“I’m not” Isaac shoots Stiles a small smirk.

The silence is awkward, “Here, go here first” Stiles says, pulling them in front of a barber.“For Derek” Sties explains, “He needs a shave and a hair cut”

Scott groans and facepalms, he was Stiles’s victim whenever Stiles would be in the mood for shopping, he pities Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Derek and Tobias, they're going to be the victims.   
> Poor Stiles, already annoyed with the Werewolf abilities.   
> But... While Stiles is torturing Derek and Tobias (Where did he get the money anyway?), what will Scott and Isaac be up to?
> 
> \-   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Again, so sorry that it's late :') [ Sorry for any errors, I just woke up and immediately started typing]


	10. I don't even know

“Okay, so Derek is having his shave and hair cut, Can you and Isaac take Tobias to buy him some clothes? Or something?” Stiles asks as they wait outside for Derek to finish, they were sitting in a food booth.

“What? We don’t have any money” Scott hisses to him, glancing at Tobias who’s head is resting against the wall, he can smell ‘Sad’ rolling off of him, it smelled like old newspapers and Scott definitely did not like the smell of that.

“Tobias does, just…come on, please? I really want to know Derek a bit more without people following us around…” Stiles grumbles, Isaac lets out a cough to cover up his giggle.

“Fiiiiiine” Scott groans and stands up, “Let’s go” He says, nodding at Isaac to follow him before walking off to Tobias who’s head snaps up, his eyes widening and both Scott and Isaac is hit with the smell of burning wood: Fear.

“Hey, Tobias” Scott smiles, welcoming, “You wanted to buy clothes, right?”

Tobias nods, “I- Yes, I saved enough…money…” He whispers, looking down quickly.

“Well then lead along, Alpha” Scott tries joking but Tobias snaps his head up, his eyes wide.

“Please don’t call me that” Tobias whimpers, his eyes flashing red for a split second.

Isaac frowns deeply and Scott nods, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s okay” Tobias says quickly, “C-Can we go buy clothes now?”

Isaac quickly puts a smile on his face and an arm around Tobias, ever since he got the bite he was feeling much…much stronger, braver, tougher..Better. He also found out the stench of fear and anxiety filled Tobias, he was sure that if he still stayed with his father, he would reek of the same thing.

“So, you like buying clothes, huh?” Isaac says, smiling softly, aware of how Scott looks at him in surprise (for starting the conversation).

“I-Yes, It’s…the one thing they allowed me to do” Tobias mumbles, rubbing his wrist.

Isaac hums and nods his head, “I understand that” He whispers.

“May…May I ask?” Tobias whispers and looks up at Isaac.

Isaac’s eyes flash gold nervously, causing Tobias to let out a whimper. The sound surprising both Isaac and Scott, “You sound like a puppy” Scott giggles.

Isaac smirks, “You’re one to talk Scott, you look like an actual puppy”

“Aww, Thanks!”

\--

“Oh! You’re done!” Stiles grins as he see’s the back of Derek’s head lift up as the guy tells Derek to stand so he can powder him off.

“Yeah” He hears Derek’s grunt.

“Awesome, so, how do you loo-“ Stiles falters as he steps forward to get a look at Derek, his eyes widening.

“I like it” Derek admits with a growl.

Stiles nods, gulping loudly, “So do I” He says, his face reddening before he goes to pay, walking out with Derek.

“I can smell you” Derek hums softly, trying to keep his face straight.

“Dude, that’s kinda creepy…” Stiles laughs, shaking his head.

“I can smell your arousal”

Stiles stops laughing and grumbles, “Well don’t”

“Well it’s pretty hard to ignore considering that you-“

“Stop” Stiles whines and the next few minutes is filled with awkward and tense silence.

“I didn’t mean stop talking, I meant stop talking about how I  smell like…how I smell” Stiles huffs, crossing his arms,

Derek allows himself to smirk and shake his head, “That’s all we can talk about”

“Wrong. Let’s go somewhere to eat and get to know each other, how about that?” Stiles asks hopefully, looking up at Derek with big eyes.

“Like, a date?” Derek asks. Ever since…the fire, he’s been cautious of people, of dates. He hated trusting people, even since a young age he’s had small trust issues but now it’s magnified by ten, but Stiles… there’s just something about him that calms Derek, something that says he’s safe. Derek is determined to find out.

Stiles’s jaw drops open, “How-?”

“I didn’t stay in my wolf form my entire life” Derek scoffs.

“Dude! That means you actually like human-stuff then! That means we do have stuff we can talk about!” Stiles laughs, they both walk into a restaurant buzzling with people.

“So, what do you want?” Stiles hums as he pulls out his wallet.

“Whatever you think is good here” Derek huffs as Stiles pulls out a couple of bills, “I’m going to pay you back, alright?”

“What? No, dude it’s fine” Stiles laughs calmly, “Besides, it’ll probably be a while until you get a job or something”

Derek shakes his head, “I just need to do a couple of paper work and… adult stuff”

“Adult stuff?” Stiles smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Derek rolls his eyes, “I’m Derek Hale”

Stiles pauses and Derek can hear his heartbeat accelerate, “Derek…Hale? As in, Hale…Fire?”

Derek tenses slightly before he stiffly nods, “Yes”

“Oh, I am…I am so sorry” Stiles whispers softly, lowering his head.

“It’s okay, I….I’m just trying to find the rest of my pack… My Uncle: Peter and I, were the only survivors… A wolf without a pack is…not good” Derek sighs.

“Yeah? What…What about make a pack here? I mean, Isaac and Scott both need an Alpha to help them through their sudden transformation…” Stiles mumbles.

“They have Tobias” Derek huffs, but in the inside he was longing to make them part of his pack, ever since he was a little kid he had dreams and daydreams of becoming an Alpha, now he finally was and…he had no pack.

“Uh, I don’t know if you noticed or anything but Tobias isn’t exactly the ‘Leadership’ type, the little dude jumps at his own shadow!” Stiles huffs

“Fine” Derek smiles softly as he watches Stiles order and pay for the food, “Are you going to help me?”

“Help you what?” Stiles hums and Derek quickly goes to carry the tray of food.

“Lead the pack” Derek mumbles.

Stiles shakes his head, chuckling, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Scott in line if he starts chewing up socks and shoes”

\--

Blaine watches them from a distance, his eyes narrowed.

Derek found his mate, how cute. How…Perfect.

Blaine lets a smirk grown on his face before running off to report to Titus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kind of a mix of events and I hurried to make it so it's probably not as good as I wanted it to be but...uh, I still hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading!


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles have a bro-bonding and talk about Isaac, Derek and Tobias.   
> Stiles then convinces Scott to make the other's train with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to PrincessaBitchessa For her wonderful comments! Thank you! <3
> 
> Important questions at the end notes!

There was something weird about Tobias, Stiles couldn’t put a finger on it. Of course, he felt something was weird with Tobias the first time they –literally- bumped into each other but he thought it was because Tobias was a werewolf and he had hoped that the feeling would go away once they take him in, but it seemed like the feeling only got stronger.

“You know,” Scott hums, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. They (Scott and Stiles) decided to have bro-bonding time and sent Isaac, Derek and Tobias off to do something so the two boys could watch some movies. It was Scott’s turn to pick and they were watching Lego Batman.

“Know, what?” Stiles asks, some popcorn tumbling out of his mouth.

“I think I’ve almost forgotten how sucky it was to be human, I had Asthma- And, well, there are things that suck about being a werewolf too, I mean, we have to keep in control, our smell is sharpened which means I can tell that you haven’t showered today….” He takes a second to smirk at Stiles who gawks at him.

“Dude! That’s gross!” Stiles laughs, “Aww man your poor super doggy nose is probably being murdered everytime we have to go to the locker room after Lacrosse huh? Oh or when anybody farts! Oh my gosh this is gold, this is just giving me more ideas…”

Scott groans and slaps Stiles’s shoulder playfully, “Stiles!!” He whines.

Stiles holds up his hands in mock surrender, “Yes Mr. Wolf?” He grins, his eyes wide and seemingly innocent.

“You’re a terrible person” Scott sticks his tongue out childishly, ignoring Batman’s beatboxing on screen.

“I know, it keeps me awake at night” Stiles replied with a giggle, pushing more popcorn into his mouth as he focuses back on the screen.

“So, how are things with Derek?” Scott asks, making Stiles cough in surprise, he hurried to pat Stiles’s back.

“It’s-we’re-He’s…He’s fine, Doesn’t speak much. He’s gone most days because he wants to sort things out with lawyers and…all that” Stiles breathes deeply once the popcorn was gone from his throat.

“What about Tobias?” Scott asks, tilting his head. Stiles frowns.

“I don’t know man, there’s just…something really weird with that kid, I found out that he moved here just a day after I found Derek, well, he and the other Alphas moved here but... it seems like we got him way too easily, they just left him and it’s been a week, Scott,  a week since they haven’t attacked, a week since they gave Tobias up… There’s something fishy going on” Stiles huffs, “He’s… not what he says he is, I mean, he IS a werewolf but he’s hiding something, I know it”

“Oh come on Stiles” Scott frowns, “Tobias is afraid of a lot of things, he wouldn’t even let Derek touch him, he still doesn’t” he quickly adds, “And he and Isaac are spending a lot of time together- but, not in the I-Like-You-Let’s-Get-Together kind of way but the We-Understand-And-Protect-Each-Other kind of way, They’ve never really had a place that felt like home but, sometimes the feeling of ‘home’ isn’t found in a place, you know? It can be a person and I want… I want to be both their homes” Scott breaths out.

Stiles smiles almost sadly and pats Scott’s shoulder, “You’re really nice, you know? Too nice. You try to help people who can’t be helped or try too much for people…” He huffs softly, “But you also have to understand that some people lie, some people will hurt you and some people aren’t who they say they are, some people keep secrets that might hurt other people….”

There’s a long pause and both boys sighs before giving a small laugh, “I guess we’re both messed up, huh?” Scott asks.

Stiles fakes an offended look, “Messed up? Excuse me, the only one messed up here is you Scotty-boy”

Scott shoots him a playful glare and Stiles grins, “Are you going to start training with Derek?” Stiles asks curiously, “Because if you are, I’m coming too. You know, to observe and learn the werewolf ways” he adds easily.

Scott snorts in disbelief, “Right, Right” he chuckles before shrugging, “I don’t know, I don’t like Derek much and he intimidated Isaac and Tobias, I don’t know if they would actually like to train with him as well…”

“Can you at least try? Tomorrow?” Stiles asks, hopeful.

“Fine” Scott sighs and Stiles whoops loudly and pumps a fist into the air.

“You are not going to regret this Scott-boy!”

“I think I already do” Scott whines. In the screen, Batman and Robin are trying to steal something from Superman’s place.

\--

“I-I don’t know if I can do this” Tobias whines as they walk towards an abandoned subway-thing. “I hate practicing moves and he’s scary and he’ll probably snap my neck because I’m a rival Alpha and-“

“Hey, Relax” Scott hums softly, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair, “He’s not going to snap your neck just because you’re an Alpha….right?”

Tobias pouts, “I don’t know, all the Alphas I’ve met are territorial and dominant and I’m stupid submissive Alpha who didn’t even want to be an alpha”

“You’re not stupid” Scott frowns, “If he tries to snap your neck, Stiles will whack him upside the head with a baseball bat” He turns to Stiles, “Right?”

Stiles pauses and a sly grin goes over his face, “I don’t know… I mean, He’s an alpha and I’d hate to-“

“Stiles!”

“Alright!” Stiles throws his arms up, exasperated, “Fine, yes, I’ll hit him with a baseball bat, whatever”

Isaac lets an amused smiles ghost over his face before patting Tobias’s head, “How about this, if you manage to land a hit on Derek, Stiles will have to try and land a hit too?”

Tobias’s face lights up and he nods, “Okay!”

“Wait, what?” Stiles gapes, “Hey, no, I did not agree to- you guys can’t make me! I refuse!”

“We’re here!” Scott says loudly.

“About time” Derek scoffs, coming out from inside the train, he raises a brow expectantly.

“Yeah well,” Isaac shrugs, “We didn’t exactly want to come out here, Stiles made us do it”

Stiles squawks slightly and his face reddens, “Don’t say that!” He huffs, stepping on Isaac’s foot, getting even angrier when Isaac doesn’t react.

“Okay well, I want this to be a one-on-one training first. Scott, you’re up” Derek says seriously, straightening his shoulders.

“So…just, right now?” Scott asks awkwardly.

“Yes” Derek huffs, an annoyed expression on his face.

Scott nods and takes a deep breath before running at Derek, swiping with his claws and kicking with his legs. Derek easily dodges his claws, grunting a bit at the kick before pushing Scott off and pining him down.

Scott whines in pain and his golden irises dim to the usual puppy-brown, “Ow….” He groans. Stiles bites back a laugh.

Isaac huffs protectively and Derek looks up, “Isaac you’re next”

Tobias whines softly and nuzzles Scott’s arm a bit as Isaac jogs to stay behind a box before running at Derek, easily going over the box before heading to Derek, Stiles thought he was going to do a direct attack but instead Isaac jumps to the left, clinging on the a pole before jumping at Derek….…who was expecting that.

Isaac let’s out a surprised yelp as Derek throws him to the ground, Scott growls in warning before Isaac stands again and trudges back to stand beside Scott, Stiles and Tobias.

“Come on Isaac, you can do better than that” Derek huffs before nodding at Tobias, “Your turn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Wooh! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter because...I have no idea!   
> I hoped you guys enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Question: I'm thinking of putting a 'Song for the Chapter' or 'Quote for the Chapter' at the Beginning Notes for every chapter, what do you guys think? Yay or nay? If 'Yay' what would you prefer? Song, Quote or Both?


	12. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias (much to Stiles's dismay) manages to hit Derek.
> 
> There's trouble brewing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: "Something just like this" by the Chainsmokers & Coldplay
> 
> Quote of the Chapter: "Kill yourself in training so you don't die fighting" - Alistair Overeem

Stiles fidgets slightly as Tobias walks to stand a couple feet away from Derek, a good running distance.

“Don’t forget your promises, Stiles” Isaac grins, crossing his arms, looking much better as Scott finished nuzzling him.

“I made no promise” Stiles grumbles, much to Scott and Isaac’s amusement.

Tobias takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them, letting them glow a scary red. Derek growls softly and Tobias runs head on at Derek who raises his arms, prepared to slam Tobias down but Tobias shifts at the last second, shifting into his wolf form and sliding in between Derek’s spread legs easily, turning and jumping at Derek’s back, giving a soft bite at Derek’s shoulder before jumping off. Wolf Tobias beams at Isaac and Scott who clap and pet him.

“Good pup” Scott beams, “You’ve got to teach us that trick some time”

Wolf Tobias swishes his tail and Stiles huffs, hands shaking slightly, knowing they would actually make him fight Derek. “What are you guys?” Stiles smirks, “His dad and papa?”

Isaac and Scott look at each other before Scott opens his mouth and raises his hand, “I dibs on ‘papa’, ha!”

Derek snarls loudly and Isaac lets out a small yelp of surprise before they turn their attention to Derek, “Scott, you were sloppy. You need to think about where you’re going to hit them, not just jump at them and hope you land a hit. You’re a werewolf now, your wolf has instincts, listen to them” Derek then turns to Isaac who quickly lowers his head, nervously kicking at the ground, “Isaac,” Derek starts and Isaac glances up to look at him before looking back down, “You were still sloppy but at least you had a plan in mind, it was an obvious plan but a plan nonetheless, you were too slow however so we need to work on your speed” Derek huffs softly before turning to Tobias who has shifted from his wolf form and is now putting clothes on, “Tobias, you actually had training so its not unexpected that you did better than both Scott and Isaac, it was surprising when you shifted. Good plan”

There’s a long pause and Stiles whistles before laughing, “I think that’s the longest he talked in his entire life!!” He cackles, leaning back against one of the pillars, “He’s even panting!!”

Scott, Isaac and Tobias glances at Derek who was breathing heavier than before and they all cracked their own smile.

“Come on Sourwolf, you can’t get tired from practice but you get tired when you talk a lot?” Stiles grins, “We’re complete opposites man, that’s amazing”

“Well training isn’t exactly tiring when you don’t have to put in much effort in bringing pups down” Derek smirks, crossing his arms and raising a brow in challenge.

“Hey!” Both Scott and Isaac whine, Tobias just looks happy at being called a pup.

“Dang you got that right, Scott I thought we watched enough Batman to teach you the basics!” Stiles huffs, pinching his best friend on the arm, Scott yelps and slaps Stiles’s arm.

“I hate pinches!” Scott growls.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point?” Stiles says bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t forget our deal” Isaac grins, clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles whirls around, eyes wide, “I made no such deal! You just said I’d do it!”

“Do what?” Derek frowns.

“If Tobias manages to land a hit on you, Stiles has to try and land a hit too” Isaac hums innocently, inching clothes to Scott who giggles and nods in agreement.

“Is that so?” Derek smirks and spreads his arms, damn those arms. Stiles can just imagine being held by those very arms as Derek thrusts into-- nope, nope, mind out of the gutter.

“Yeah but we all know I can’t do it” Stiles whines as Scott pushes Stiles forward so he’s standing in front of Derek, “He’s gonna break me in half dude!”

“I’ll try not to” Derek grins, rolling his shoulders.

“Show off” Stiles huffs before giving the middle finger to Scott and turning to Derek, “Fine, I’ll try to land a hit on you” He looks Derek up and down.

“Well?” Derek frowns.

“Hey, it ain’t exactly easy” Stiles snaps, throwing his arms up, “I feel like he’s gonna snap me in half if I so much as pinch him”

“I might” Derek nods in agreement.

“See!!” Stiles yells, throwing his arms up. He’s standing much too close to Derek and his hand actually hits the bottom of Derek’s chin, catching him in surprise.

Derek blinks in surprise.

There’s a long pregnant silence, “Hey, if Derek kills you, Can I keep your crappy jeep?” Isaac asks with a giggle.

Stiles would glare and give him the finger if he wasn’t actually scared out of his mind. “O-Oh crap, I’m sorry” Stiles stutters, taking a step back quickly.

Derek clears his throat and nods.

Tobias starts laughing and Stiles turns to look at the three idiots, Isaac had a frown on his face and Scott was holding a hand out, palm up.

“What…are they doing?” Derek grumbles.

“Dad owes Papa because they made a bet on whether or not you would hit Derek” Tobias grins, poking Isaac’s shoulder.

“Awww, You really believed in me that much?” Stiles grins at Scott who shrugs calmly, pocketing the money Isaac reluctantly hands him.

“Isaac said you wouldn’t hit him, I said you would hit him accidentally” Scott grins.

“Asshole” Stiles yells before giving him the finger and pinching him again, Scott yelps and huffs, playfully pushing Stiles.

“I’m surrounded by idiots” Derek groans, shaking his head, “And are you going to seriously call Scott and Isaac: ‘Papa’ and ‘Dad’?” He asks disbelievingly.

Tobias huffs and nods, “They said I can!”

“Awww the little pup growing up and standing up to his alpha, how sweet!” Stiles faux giggles and ruffles Tobias’s hair. Tobias quickly turns to him and flashes his red eyes causing Stiles to quickly stumble back, hands in the air.

“Woah okay, no petting I got that, but how come Scott and Isaac get to do it!” Stiles huffs

“Because they’re my papa and dad” Tobias wrinkles his nose, “Duh”

“But….” Stiles says slowly, a big grin forming on his face, “Doesn’t that make me Awesome Uncle Stiles?”

“No” Tobias giggles, “It just makes you Uncle Weirdo”

“Hey, I take offence to that” Stiles wags a finger at him, “Scott, Isaac, Control your child”

Isaac’s face is a bright red and Scott beams proudly, petting Isaac.

Derek frowns as he watches everything, his arms crossed. He could definitely see something going on.

And it was bad. Well, no, not really, just bad for Derek’s nearly-non-existing emotions. 

It reminded him of...pack, or at least, what Derek remembered it was like.  

\---

Back in their own lair, Titus hums to himself and scratches the bottom of his chin.

“And that’s all you ask for?” Titus asks suspiciously.

The old woman nods and her eyes sparkle maliciously and Titus nods, “Alright Witch, Let’s do it”


	13. Alpha Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Human" By Christina Perri

___"A Brave Man Acknowledges The Strength of Others" - Veronica Roth_

The day was tiring, even the werewolves would admit that. Two hours of training, thirty minutes of rest and then two more hours of training, of course Stiles didn’t train much but hey, it was tiring watching them fall on their butts’ loads of times.

“Papa” Tobias whines softly, “I’m tired” He huffs, stretching.

“I know, I think we should call today’s training, a day, how about that?” Scott asks Derek who just shrugs in return.

“We’ll take that as a yes” Isaac says before the small group hurries away, Stiles quickly gives Derek a small wave before catching up to them, damn werewolves were fast.

“So… you guys did pretty well!” Stiles grins.

“We can hear you lying” All three werewolves chorus and Stiles gapes before huffing.

“Fine, just wanted to be a supportive friend, and…uncle, I suppose, I dunno” Stiles grumbles, kicking a rock, “Come on guys! Smile! First day of werewolf training!”

Scott beams and looks at him, “Well, training does mean that we’ll only get better, right?”

“Totally right!” Stiles beams, clapping Scott on the back.

“Yay” Both Isaac and Tobias hum in monotone.

“Wow” Stiles blinks before grinning, “I think,” He says to Scott, “That your little pup inherited your husband’s pessimistic attitude”

Scott and Isaac’s heads shoot up, their faces a bright red.

“We’re not-“ Isaac quickly stutters out

“-husbands or-“ Scott quickly follows

“-in a relationship like that-“

“-Yeah..”

Tobias and Stiles quirks an eyebrow up, “I’m not a wolf and I can smell the sexual tension in the air” Stiles says bluntly, waving his hands in the air.

“Se-Sexual Tension? What? No, there is uh…none of that….Sexual tension, thing” Scott coughs.

Isaac flinches slightly but it goes unnoticed by Scott, Stiles rolls his eyes and rubs his head, “Oh Scotty what would you do without me?” He groans softly.

Tobias giggles as they walk, “You guys are weird”

“Yeah they’re always like that,” Isaac nods, “Even in school”

“I know” Tobias grins, tilting his head, “I get second hand embarrassment sometimes”

Stiles and Scott gawk at them, “Scott, Control your Husband and Pup. They’re rude!”

“Yeah I- HEY, He’s not my husband!!”

There’s more laughter as they finally near Scott’s home, before everyone stiffens.

“Do you…smell that?” Scott growls, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

“No, we all stopped moving because we wanted to play follow the leader, Scott” Stiles grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s them” Tobias whimpers, shaking his head, his hands shaking, “Oh gosh it’s them, they’re coming, they’re gonna kill us!” He flashes his eyes, “And they have a witch with them, just great”

“Wait, what? A witch?” Isaac tilts his head in confusion. If they weren’t in danger Scott would probably coo from the adorableness.

Tobias lets out a whimper as he nods. There’s a loud roar and Stiles hates it.

He hates knowing they were in danger but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wants to do something, he wants to protect them. But how? He’s just…human.

“Howl” Stiles says quickly.

“What?” Scott growls, not at him but at the Alpha that was walking towards them, it was Harley, one of Titus’s side Alphas.

“Howl!” Stiles shouts, exasperated, “That’s how wolves tell other wolves where they are! So-“

“Derek” Isaac nods in understand, “Derek will know where we are”

Tobias nods in agreement, his eyes wide with fear as he stares at the alpha walking through the other side, it was Blaine. Now they got Alphas in both sides.

Scott growls before throwing his head up and howling.

It was pathetic, it sounded like a cat being choked! Stiles cringes and lets out a relieved breath as Scott finished.

“How was that?” Scott asks.

Stiles opens his mouth to answer but wasn’t given the chance. Why?

Titus and the Witch just walked out from the forest, holding a bloody leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry that this chapter is quite late and very, very short.   
> I promise the next chapter will be longer, today was just quite busy and... I procrastinated....  
> Haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! I tried to make it suspenseful so...don't hurt me   
> hahahaha.


	14. What the hell is a Spark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight. Tobias tells his backstory. Stiles is still sarcastic...And Derek still sucks at fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Quote: " A Spark is Just a Wildfire in Disguise" - Me (Oliver)

That leather jacket belonged to Derek. Stiles’s Derek.

“OH…my gosh we’re gonna die” Isaac whimpers.

Stiles was seeing red, literally, he was looking at the blood dripping from the leather jacket that Titus was holding, oh man, Titus is so going to regret hurting Derek.

“Where’s Derek?” Scott barks, his eyes flashing gold.

“Probably dying somewhere in the woods” Titus hums calmly, his eyes flash a bright and dangerous red, “Thank you, Tobias, for leading us to him”

Stiles, Isaac and Scott all turn to Tobias, their eyes wide with horror.

“Wh-What? No! No I wouldn’t!” Tobias whines, “I would never-“

“Well you wouldn’t do it knowingly of course,” Titus snorts and Blaine and Harley let out an ugly cackle of laughter, “But we have means of…tracking you” He looks towards the witch who gives them a toothless grin.

“The-The Witch?” Isaac asks, confused but wary, “How did the Witch trace him?”

Stiles noticed Isaac’s attempt at small talk, a distraction.

“Easy, we just tracked the monster inside him” Titus grins.

There’s a long silence. “You tracked my wolf?”

“Oh but the wolf inside you isn’t just a normal wolf, pup” Titus takes a step forward and Scott steps in front of Tobias, letting out a warning snarl. Titus stops and rolls his eyes.

Stiles calmly (or as calmly as possible) looks around, hoping for a sign of Derek or the police- wait, nevermind, not the police.

“What….what do you mean?” Tobias whispers.

Was the kid trying to make them start monologuing? Sure that was pretty smart, but this really isn’t the time to learn about history or whatever. Isaac tilts his head up, eyes widening very slightly before he looks at Stiles and mouths ‘Derek’.

“Do you know Fenrir?” Titus asks calmly, not waiting for an answer he continuous talking, “Norse…’mythology’, Fenrir the wolf is the eldest child of Loki and Angrboda. He was bound by the gods for it is said that he would keep growing until he devours Odin himself but he will be slain by one of Odin’s sons, Fenrir’s two offspring is will-according to legend- devour the sun and the moon at Ragnarok” Titus grins finally.

“So…you’re telling us, that…what? Tobi-the-puppy here is destined to eat Thor’s dad? Or that he’s one of the two that will ‘according to legend’ eat up the sun or the moon? Because I don’t think Thor’s dad, the sun, or the moon will taste very good” Stiles says with an angry huff.

Titus snarls in annoyance, “The legend is very old, but old doesn’t mean it’s not true. For generations, the spirits of Fenrir’s children have been jumping from wolf to wolf, it would usually pick a normal wolf and very rarely would they pick a…werewolf, much less a turned one. But here we are. That mutt that you keep with you” Titus growls, “His wolf spirit, is one of Fenrir’s children”

Stiles pauses before letting out a small snicker, there was something in his eyes that none of his friends have seen before. It was anger, mixed with hate and…something else, something they didn’t want to know. “If his wolf spirit is one of the big-bad-wolf’s kids, then why hasn’t he hurt us already, hmm? Why doesn’t he like fighting?”

“Those are good questions, Tobias, would you like to answer them?” Titus hums calmly, much too calmly for any of their liking.

“Yeah Tobias” Harley barks and Blaine laughs.

“Tobias, you don’t have to-“ Scott immediately starts to say but Tobias shakes his head.

“I need…to tell you. Pack is su-supposed to revolve around trust, right? I need to tell you guys so..you can think about trusting me” Tobias whispers before taking a deep shaky breath, “I asked Titus for the bite, I was…unwell , I wanted to have power, I was filled with anger and hate and when he had given me the bite… well, during my first full moon they tried to hold me down but I-I managed to break away and I went-I went after their family” Tobias whimpers softly, “I killed three alphas that night, Titus’s father, cousin and-and Blaine’s sister” he looks up, “I enjoyed it…killing them, it was easy but it was…horrifying, a few months later we were hunting another Alpha: Peter Hale, he was tricky and managed to lose us so we…we came here, to Beacon Hills because we heard he was coming here and…and his nephew, Derek Hale, was here too”

“You…You killed Alphas…” Scott whispers, eyes wide in disbelief, “You came here to kill Derek”

“I-Yes, that was the original plan, but Pa- Scott, You have you believe me, I didn’t want to. I still don’t want to. I just- I want to join a pack that cares” Tobias pleads.

“It’s okay Pup, It’s okay” Isaac hurries to say, “We’ve all done something we don’t want to do because of…controlling and abusive assholes” he gives a sad smile.

“As much as I love family time and confessions, The Alphas look pissed as hell” Stiles says loudly with a roll of his eyes, “And that old lady is staring at me, tell her to stop”

When they turned to look, the Witch was definitely looking at Stiles, her eyes narrowed. “Interesting” She rasps out, pointing a bony finger at Stiles who stiffens and growls, “I sense something about this boy, there’s a spark”

“A spark?” Titus’s eyes turn hungry and he grins.

“A spark? What the hell is tha-“ Stiles begins before Titus roars and the Alphas start running at them.

“I’ve always wanted a spark in my pack” Titus cackles as he runs straight at Stiles.

“Well sorry wolf-boy, You’re going to have to change your wishlist!” Stiles yells before narrowly dodging Titus and kicking his side. Titus wasn’t as fast as Stiles expected him to be, or maybe… Stiles was just faster than he thought he was.

Scott roars angrily and slashes across Blaine’s chest, Blaine snarls in pain before giving Scott’s arm a deep scratch. Scott let’s out a high pitched whine, holy crap that hurts.

Tobias whimpers and curls into a pathetic ball on the ground, his heartbeat fast and his breathing panicked. “No, No, I refuse to kill anyone else” Tobias growls to himself, the wolf spirit inside him fighting to be let out.

Isaac is fighting with Harley, it wasn’t looking very good. They were tussling on the ground, rolling around and swinging punches and swiping claws at each other. They finished rolling around and Red eyes bore down into scared golden ones.

“What a pity, if I didn’t have to kill you, I would keep you as a pet” Harley cooes, dragging a claw down the side of Isaac’s face lightly. Isaac whimpers softly as the claw nears his neck.

“Tobias!!” Isaac yells, Tobias flinches and looks over at him.

“Dad” Tobias whines, there’s a painful tug on his chest as his wolf gets all protective, “No killing” Tobias reminds himself (and his wolf) before letting out a small roar and tackling Harley off of Isaac.

Stiles screams in pain as Titus scratches at his shoulder, he wasn’t a werewolf. This wasn’t fair, he was fighting the leader of the Alpha pack and he was just human. Scott owed him big time.

“Come on Spark, attack me with your magic!” Titus snarls, swiping at Stiles’s arms again, “Show me how strong you are!”

“Magic?!” Stiles snaps, barely dodging Titus’s claws, “I hate to crush your dreams bud, but I’m not Harry Freaking Potter here!” He kicks at Titus’s leg and of course that doesn’t even affect the werewolf.

“Stop joking around Spark, I can sense it in you too. Now that you’re fighting, it’s only instinct for you to fight back” Titus growls before roaring, “NOW FIGHT BACK!”

“What the hell do you think I’m doing?!” Stiles yells as he scrambles on the ground to dodge another swipe from Titus.

“Stiles!” Upon hearing someone call his name he quickly looks up and sees Derek running towards them, wounds littering his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... well, there's the backstory and a tiny bit of action, I hope it was okay since I suck at writing action scenes... And this is only like, the second action scene I wrote in my entire writing life. 
> 
> What did you guys think of Tobias's backstory? What do you think they mean by 'Spark'? What do you think about Titus?


	15. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys hunt me down for tossing you guys a short chapter and not putting chapter song and quote... please read the end notes.

“Derek” Stiles gasps and, straightening a tad bit before crying out in pain as Titus’s claws come in contact with his shoulder.

Derek roars and throws himself at Titus and they roll around snarling and trying to rip each other’s necks from their opponents body. Stiles gulps and shakes his head and lets out a soft whine of pain as he stands- or tries to, his legs won’t allow him to.

He looks around the battlefield, Isaac and Tobias are both fighting Harley while Scott was on the ground, fighting with Blaine—and losing. “Scott” Stiles gasps, his arm shaking in pain. Tears appear in his eyes and threaten to fall, no, no he can’t lose Scott. Not his best bro, not Scott. “Please” He whispers to himself, “If-If there’s really magic in me, please just- show yourself or something” He gulps and wills himself to stand, it hurt like hell but wasn’t as painful as he expected it to be—yes, he expected worse.

He feels an odd sensation through his left hand, the kind of feeling when you have lukewarm water running down your arm very slowly, but to combine with that his left hand also felt a bit numb. Stiles looks down at his left arm and nearly screams, his veins were…glowing, glowing a light silver. “No freaking way…” He whispers, “Thank you Magic” he beams, not feeling stupid for talking to himself—or his arm.

“The Spark in him has awoken!” Titus snarls gleefully, kicking Derek off of him harshly.

“Don’t you know?” Stiles grins, he had no doubt it made him look like a psycho but the attention was on him now, even Blaine and Harley stopped fighting his friends.

“Know what?” Harley snarls, Titus shoots her a dirty look before turning to Stiles who lifts his hand and points a finger gun at them. To others it would probably look funny, this teen pointing a finger gun at murderers who have his friends under them.

“It just takes a spark to start a wildfire-” Stiles’s voice is deeper, The Alpha’s shiver and Titus snarls. “-And Right now? I’m definitely a Wildfire”  A big smirk grows on Stiles’s face and he’s seeing double but he doesn’t care. “Boom” Stiles hisses through clenched teeth as he pretends to shoot something from his finger gun, only, it does shoot something. The air in front of the finger gun starts swirling and turning a light silver before it barrels straight at Titus.

“YOU-“ Titus roars before the ball of air hits him in the chest. Hard.

Blaine and Harley watch as the Lead Alpha gets launched 15 feet into the air before dropping to the ground, the silver-ish ball of air launches Blaine into the air next and lastly, Harley before the Alpha pack retreats, Titus’s snarl of “We’ll be back!” echoes in the air, The witch watches from the roof of the McCall house before vanishing.

“Stiles!” Scott yells, limping forward, “Yo-You’re..you did it” He breathes in awe.

Stiles grins, his eyes half closed, “Awesome. I’m useful” He groans, lifting his fists in the air weakly before dropping to the ground unconscious.  

\---

“Stiles!!” Scott yelps, looking down at Stiles’s body sprawled on the ground. He quickly kneels down and breathes a sigh of relief when he feels a pulse.

“How is he?” Derek asks as he stands behind Scott, blood is still dripping from his wounds but he seems to be okay for the most part.

“Bad” Scott says, looking at Stiles’s wounds, “He’s not a werewolf, he doesn’t heal. We need to bring him to the hospital”

Derek nods and quickly carries Stiles’s body, Scott squawks in surprise, “Don’t carry him like that!!” He growls before turning to Isaac and Tobias. His blood runs cold.

“Wh-What happened?!” Scott growls as he hurries to them, Tobias is lying on the ground, unconscious. Isaac whimpers and carries him, ignoring his own wounds.

“He uh—Harley was going for my chest, Tobias pushed me so he g-got the attack instead” Isaac whispers softly, shakily.

Scott whimpers softly and nuzzles Tobias’s hair, ignoring the sticky blood. “Please be okay pup”

Three scars decorate Tobias’s face, running from one cheek to the other.

“Guys” Derek growls, Isaac and Scott quickly turn to Derek, “We need to bring Stiles to the hospital. And fast”

Exactly two hours later, they look down at Stiles’s body on the bed, the air around them is sad, worried and angry. Sad because they should have been more careful of Stiles, he was so fragile. Worried because he was in the freaking hospital for gods sake. Angry because they could have done something, and they want to do something, they want to wring Titus’s neck. However, there is also awe, awe for the fact that Stiles just saved their werewolf butts.

“What the hell happened?” Melissa asks Scott, “The Sheriff is worried sick, Scott, and I am too”

“An-Animal attack” Scott coughs out, looking down.

“Is he going to be okay?” Isaac whispers softly.

Melissa nods, “His body will heal” she whispers.

Scott nods and takes a  deep and shaky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late and...very short. So I started writing chapters everyday because I was so happy that my sister's dog gave birth to 4 beautiful puppies (I secretly call them: Stiles (Pure cream one), Isaac (Cream with a white spot on his head, Scott (Dark brown with white marks) and Derek (Pure Dark brown). Unfortunately... Stiles puppy passed away today... I will still try to update everyday but.. I just feel so empty again, everyday I lose a being special to me and this year was Stiles-Puppy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that jazz.  
> What do you think of Stiles's magic?


	16. Witch Visit

Stiles groans softly as he hears a loud and annoying beeping, that’s the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was the fact that his body felt incredibly heavy but his head felt relaxed and light, it was… odd, to say the least.

“Stiles!” Scott gasps, shooting his head up from where he was sitting, his puppy eyes wide. “Dude! You’re finally awake!” He beams and hurries to Stiles’s side. “How-How do you feel?”

“Like I’m a sack of dirt,” Stiles frowns, already remembering what happened, “How long was I out?”

“Uhm..well, A long time” Scott admits, Stiles frowns at the vague-ness and Scott quickly adds, “Just know that Isaac and Tobias did your homework for you, they didn’t trust me enough to do it”

“Oh my gosh I owe them” Stiles smirks and Scott pouts, Stiles chuckles “Seriously man, how long was I out?”

Scott mumbles something under his breath and Stiles rolls his eyes, “Scotty, I don’t have werewolf hearing, remember? Speak up for this poor human”

“4….” Scott grumbles.

“4 Days?!” Stiles gasps and widens his eyes.

“Weeks” Scott grunts out before licking his lips, “Four weeks…”

Stiles bites his tongue to keep from yelling, he instead takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Did the Alpha Pack do anything?”

“I just said you were gone for four weeks, that’s the first thing that comes into your mind?” Scott raises and eyebrow, “They-yes, they attacked another time but we held them back as best as we could but… My mom knows now” He whispers, “She knows about…Us, Werewolves and…all that”

“This day just can’t get any better can it?” Stiles huffs, crossing his arms.

“Scott!” The door is pushed open and Isaac pops his head in, looking panicked.

“We need your h-hel….p” Isaac trails of as he looks at Stiles.

“Well Hello Sunshine” Stiles grins, trying to make it reach his eyes.

“You’re-You’re awake!!” Isaac beams, a soft pink dusts his cheeks. Stiles was about to laugh and point out the blush before he realized that no--the pink is literally on his cheeks.

“Glitter”  Stiles frowns, “What happened?”

“Ah well…uhm, the witch they had attacked…I would say ‘Finally’ but it’s not a good thing so,” Isaac shrugs, looking sheepish. Haha, A werewolf…looking sheepish. Wait, are there weresheeps?

Scott groans, “What happened?” He repeats Stiles’s question.

“It-It’s a bad thing but it’s also kind of…cute?” Isaac grins and takes out his old and bruised up phone before showing them the pictures….of Tobias as a toddler.

“Oh…my…” Stiles and Scott both say slowly and softly.

“Total Blackmail material” Stiles grins evily, ignoring a dull throb in his head.

“Wait, but if it’s a magic curse and Stiles is magic…can he turn Tobias back?” Scott frowns.

“When is a curse not magic, Scott?” Stiles frowns in confusion.

“I dunno…” Isaac says slowly, a grin on his face as he nudges Scott, “I kind of like Tobias like this, we can actually be Papa and Daddy”

Scott’s face flushes a deep red and huffs, Stiles bites his tongue to keep him from saying anything.

“Alright, I’ll meet you in a bit” Scott hums, nodding towards the door.

Isaac grins and quickly exits.

“What the hell was that?!” Stiles barks out after Isaac closes the door, he throws his hands up before he realizes that, ow, he should not do that.

“I don’t know!!” Scott whines, running his hand through his hair, “He-He’s cute and nice and all but- I have a crush on Allison…”

“Oh please” Stiles huffs at his friend, “You haven’t talked about Allison in a long time and instead? Guess who you were talking about? I’ll give you a hint: His name sounds like “I Suck”, and he probably does…if you know what I mean” He wiggles his eyebrows at his puppy-eyes best friend.

“Stiles!!” Scott whines, his eyes flashing a bright yellow.

Stiles just guffaws and shakes his head, “I hate you” Scott pouts before making his way to the door.

“Love you too Scott!” Stiles shouts before Scott slams the door shut.

The moment Scott leaves, Stiles frowns and looks at his hands. “I’m Magic…” He whispers softly, he always knew something was odd about him… everyone knew he was odd but not to this degree.

\--

“How did this happen?!” Derek snarls angrily, his eyes glowing an angry red as he glares at his betas.

Tobias- now a toddler- whimpers and hides behind Isaac’s legs, his grip on Isaac’s jeans are tight in fear.

“Derek” Scott growls, “You’re scaring him”

Derek rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “Explain” He snaps.

“Tobias and I were hanging out, I wanted to discuss….some of my problems, with him… We were just walking to visit Stiles when we stumbled across the witch,” Isaac takes a deep breath, “She told us some things before turning Tobias into…well, a toddler” Isaac huffs.

“What about Stiles? Did she get to him?” Derek growls, his eyebrows furrowing. Sometimes, Isaac is really amazed by what Derek’s face can do.

“No,” Scott speaks up, “Stiles is fine and…awake, by the way”

Derek blinks and his lips twitch- obviously fighting back a smile, “Good” He nods and looks down at Tobias before back at Scott and Isaac.

“Well he obviously can’t fight in this form, does he remember what happened?” Derek huffs, he would never admit it but he was actually quite good with kids. Of course, since his family was quite big he had little siblings and cousins he’d have to entertain, so he’d say he practiced quite a lot of times.

“He doesn’t remember” Isaac sighs,  “We don’t know how long this is going to be going on”

“What did the witch say before turning Tobias?” Scott asks, frowning as he notices Isaac didn’t say anything about that.

“She..well, She offered to be the mentor of Stiles…” Isaac whispers, lowering his eyes immediately, “I-She was pretty persuasive and I told her we’d think about it, she’s act-“ Isaac doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Derek stomps closer to him, Isaac flinches and bites back a whimper.

“You-WHAT?!” Derek yells. Scott growls and tries to step in between them.

“I-I’m sorry, she was persuasive! Okay?! She’s actually pretty chill and-“

“She’s a WITCH!” Derek yells, “Who turned Tobias into a toddler and works with the Alphas! Or did you forget that?” Derek snarls. It’s silent and Isaac licks his lips nervously, telling himself not to cry.

“Derek, you can’t blame him…” Scott huffs, “Like he said, She was persuasive”

“Persuasive?” Derek scoffs, “More like manipulative”

“Derek” Scott says again, “There are bigger problems than this”

Derek rolls his eyes and bites back a snarl, “Fine. What do we do with Tobias?” He glances at the scared todder.

“Well we were hoping you would let him stay with you…” Isaac says slowly.

“No!” Tobias whines, taking them by surprise, “I don’t want to stay with him Daddy! He’s scary!”

Derek totally did not smile at that. Nope, he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm feeling a tad better :) And hey, I got glasses....yay...  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!   
> Tobias is a toddler now, WHAT?! Should they accept the witch's offer to mentor Stiles? What kind of magic can Stiles do? Is Derek really good with kids as he thinks he his?


	17. Wait...they know?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Toddler Tobias.  
> Stiles talks with Scott and Isaac...about Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

“Tobias,” Isaac sighs, getting quite used to be called ‘Dad’ or ‘Daddy’ “You have to, okay? It’s going to be dangerous and Derek can protect you”

“But I don’t wanna be protected!” Tobias whines, stomping his foot and pouting, “I wanna be with Papa and Daddy!”

“Tobias” Derek says sternly, Tobias  whimpers and  looks at Derek with scared eyes, Derek’s plan went down the drain. He originally thought to scold Tobias a bit but the look in Tobias’s eyes just melted his heart….nope, he did not just think that. NOPE. “How about this, I’ll buy you whatever food you want for dinner, okay?”

Tobias immediately brightens up, “Donuts!!”

“I want donuts too!” Scott grins and Derek shoots him a light glare.

“Donuts it is” Derek smiles, yes, he smiles.

“Yay!” Tobias beams, skipping around the abandoned train station before turning and waving at Isaac and Scott, “Bye bye Daddy and Papa! Be safe!”

Derek, Isaac and Scott blinks in surprise.

“Wow, won over that easily…” Isaac huffs softly, a frown on his face.

Scott giggles softly and shrugs, “I dunno, Donuts are amazing…” He admits slowly.

“Then I’ll buy you some later” Isaac grumbles automatically before he pauses, his face heats up and he quickly turns to look at Scott.

“Awesome man! Thanks!” Scott says, his face splits into a one grin, he was beaming.

Derek raises an eyebrow and wrinkles his nose, their scents… Scott’s was happiness while Isaac was affection, oh boy…

“Okay you two idiots, get out and find the witch. Protect Stiles” Derek growls, uncrossing his arms.

Scott huffs softly before he and Isaac leave. Derek quickly turns and scents out Tobias, he was curled in one of the corners, breathing softly.

Derek sighs softly and kneels down, “Tobias?” He whispers, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Tobias looks up with big teary eyes, “Daddy killed Mommy…”

Derek’s heart stutters and his eyes widen, he was certain this ‘Daddy’ Tobias was talking about was not Isaac, not even close.

\--

“Stiles where the hell are you?!” Stiles jumps at Scott’s angry and scared voice, he holds the phone away from his ear, knowing full well that Scott would still hear him.

“Jeez, Scott, you better be glad I didn’t have werewolf hearing” Stiles huffs, “I’m at home, I’m allowed to go home now”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Scott grumbles, though he sounded much more relieved.

“Sorry” Stiles quips, not sounding sorry at all, “What is it Scotty?”

“Isaac and I are on the way there, we’ll talk when we get there” Scott says calmly, at least Stiles thought it was supposed to be calm.

“Wow, are you finally getting together?” Stiles scoffs, although he wouldn’t admit it, he was waiting…for them to get together, and by ‘them’ he meant Scott and Isaac, not he and…Derek.

“No!” Scott whines and Stiles smirks, he knows Scott was blushing. “Not that Stiles, uhm… Do you have any small clothes?”

“Ah” Stiles huffs, getting up from his bed to look through a small box below his bed, it contained a couple of his smaller shirts he plans to give away but never had the time to, “I think they would still be a tad bit big for Toddler Tobias though,” he pauses, “wait, these are for Tobias, right?”

“Yes….” Scott frowns, confused, “Who else would it be for?”

“Nobody, you know me, just curious. You’re always doing something weird anyway” Stiles laughs, he looks out the window to see Scott and Isaac walking towards his house and he grins, Isaac can surely hear him, werewolf hearing and all, so… “Like that time when you had a scarf kink-“

“Stiles!” Scott yelps, Stiles sniggers and ends the call  as he opens the front door to Scott’s embarrassed face and Isaac’s red I’m-trying-to-pretend-I’m-not-turned-on face.

Stiles bursts out laughing and he shakes his head, “Oh my god I wish I had a camera!”

“You suck!” Scott whines as he and Isaac walk in.

“I know” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows before closing the door and tilting his head, “The clothes are on the couch, but why were you so worried about me? I’m not helpless…anymore”

“You were never helpless” Scott frowns, Stiles beams at his best friend. “But the last time you used magic, you passed out for a freakishly long time” Scott points out and Stiles’s smile drops.

“I-Yeah…” Stiles huffs, “What happened while I was gone, well- not gone, but like, asleep?”

“I talked to Allison…” Scott says slowly, “and Lydia, Kind of suspicious how they just start talking to me when I finally get attention from students for being more than decent at lacrosse now”

“Hold up, You talked to Lydia? The Lydia Martin?” Stiles gapes.

Scott frowns, “I thought you were over her”

“I am! Its still cool though” Stiles huffs, he looks over at Isaac who seems to be fixing things up around the house, Stiles knew that the house was messy but was it that messy that Isaac started fixing things up?

“Yeah,” Scott admits as he shrugs, “Turns out they know all about the…Werewolf stuff”

Stiles widens his eyes, “This…I did not expect”

“Yeah, uh…” Scott rubs the back of his neck, getting a cute puppy face on his neck and Stiles didn’t even have to look to know Isaac was staring, “Allison’s family were hunters but it turns out, Allison’s aunt started the Hale Fire, you know the one that affected Derek’s family? Yeah, so they wanted to become more chill with werewolves since they’re  supposed to live up to a code. Then Allison’s mom passes away two years ago and they decided to move here to just..rest, I guess? They’re here to protect Beacon Hills from other supernatural creatures, Allison’s dad has a friend who’s a werewolf apparently, but Allison says that it’s ‘more than a friend’ for her father, she doesn’t like him but she always saw her dad smile around the guy so she doesn’t argue”

“That’s…both cool and crazy, so what were their reaction?” Stiles grins, still trying to wrap his head around the whole Allison thing, “When Lydia and Allison found out you were werewolves?”

“Well, now that’s the awkward part…” Scott trails off and scuffs his shoes against the floor, looking almost guilty.

“Jackson sniffed us out” Isaac says calmly, too calmly, “He’s a werewolf too”

There’s silence before Stiles growls, “Jackson… I bet he used his wolfy powers to become that good in Lacrosse”

“Really? That’s the first thing that you thought off?” Isaac raises an eyebrow.

Stiles gives Isaac the middle finger before looking back to Scott, “What else?”

“They uh, want to meet our Alpha” Scott says, “I mean, Derek. They want to meet Derek, so… is it okay?”

“Why’re you asking me?” Stiles scoffs, although he did feel a bit annoyed.

Both Scott and Isaac look confused, “Because you’re the ma- nevermind, uh, don’t you feel a bit nervous that Derek will like Jackson or Allison or Lydia?”

Stiles scoffs and shakes his head, “Nah he’s…he’s probably straight,” He ignores the stutter in his heart, “So I’ll just have to compete with Allison and Lydia, that’s-that’s not any easier, is it?”

 

\----------------------

Toddler Tobias: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like this chapter? WOOH! I actually had fun writing this! Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Why shouldn't Stiles be worried?
> 
> What are your predictions for the next chapter?


	18. Down to Business

“Calm down, I don’t think Allison or Lydia is Derek’s type” Isaac hums softly, walking to stand beside Scott once he was satisfied that the space was tidy enough.

“Oh?” Stiles raises an eyebrow, “And what exactly is his type? Tall, Lanky and covered in moles?” Stiless huffs and rolls his eyes.

Isaac looks offended for a bit before shaking his head, “Nevermind. We need to take the clothes over to Derek’s place, you coming?”

Stiles’s face splits into a wild, crazed grin before he runs around snatching his keys. “And miss a chance to see Tobias as a little kid? Not a chance! He won’t be able to live this down!”

Both Scott and Isaac feel a tug in their chest, their wolves being protective of their ‘son’.

“Don’t do anything crazy, Stiles” Scott huffs as they hurry out.

Stiles doesn’t even spare a glance back before he cackles, “Scott, we’ve been friends for like, 12 years. I’d expect you to know me better”

“I was afraid you’d say that” Isaac grumbles under his breath, an amused grin appears on Scott’s face as his werewolf hearing picks up Isaac’s words.

\--

They barge into Derek’s loft, not bothering to knock. Scott is tense as he waits for the sound of crying but instead they were greeted with laughter.

“Tobias! We’re here!” Isaac calls out, closing the door after them.

“Daddy!!” Tobias’s  squeal rings out through the house and both Scott and Isaac perk up. An evil grin grows on Stiles’s  face. 

“Hey big guy!”  Scott beams, kneeling down with his arms stretched  out.

Tobias runs out, a tad clumsy. He was wearing a shirt that was clearly Derek’s and clearly too big for him. “Papa!! Missed you!” Tobias seemed to  purr as he hugs Scott tightly.

Stiles quickly takes out his phone and takes a picture, Scott turns to look at him at the sound of the camera.

“Tobias,” Scott starts, “This is Uncle Stiles, He is Papa’s best friend. Can you be nice to Uncle Stiles?” He rubs a nervous Tobias’s back and Stiles clears his throat when Tobias still refuses to look at Stiles.

“Hi…Uncle St-Stiles…” Tobias squeaks, looking up at Stiles with big, shy, puppy eyes. Stiles’s heart stutters and Scott smirks.

“H-Hey Buddy” Stiles whispers, kneeling down. Dammit Scott, he didn’t mentioned the fact that Tobias had damn cute puppy eyes.

Derek walks out, holding a cup of instant noodles. “Oh good, you’re here. I’ll need one of you to get donuts for dinner”

“Derek…. “  Isaac hums softly, “Why is Tobias wearing your shirt?”

Stiles looks up  and woah… shirtless Derek! Damn, Stiles would love to lick some whipped cream off of those abs. His eyes trail down Derek’s chest and-  did it suddenly get hotter? Why was Stiles’s throat dry?

“I-I had an accident….”  Tobias whimpers softy, “Uncle Der-Der  said I can borrow his shirt!”

Der-Der? What the actual-

“Derek” Isaac  cuts in through Stiles’s thoughts, “Scott has  some important stuff to tell you” He glances a pointed look at Scott who huffs.

“Does it have to be me?”  Scott whines, biting his lower lip as he looks up at Isaac, using his big puppy eyes.

Isaac audibly gulps, “Fine. I’ll tell him” Isaac huffs. Stiles bites back a giggle and Derek raises an eyebrow before nodding and pointing to go into one of the trains, he and Isaac do. They start talking about Jackson, Lydia and Allison.

“Wow” Stiles laughs, “I can see where your ‘son’ got his puppy eyes” He teases, raising an eyebrow at Scott.

Scott huffs and pouts, his face red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” He grumbles.

Tobias tilts his head and points at the bag in Scott’s hands, “Papa, what’s that?”

“Clothes for you” Scott grins and Tobias beams excitedly, “Why not go and try some?”

Tobias squeels happily before grabbing the back and diving through the things inside, pulling out some clothes.

Scott pulls out his phone as it makes a small sound and frowns at the text on the screen, “Lydia is asking if they can come over!” He yells out in Isaac and Derek’s direction.

“No” Derek’s growl replies.

“Oh come on Derek!” Isaac whines loudly.

 “They want to join the pack, there is strength in numbers, remember?” Scott adds.

“Yeah, there’s also death in numbers, it’s called a massacre” Stiles so-helpfully adds.

“Fine” Derek snarls after he and Isaac walk out of the train.

Scott quickly types a reply back and Tobias pipes up, “Is this okay, Uncle Stiles?”

Stiles looks at Tobias and practically cooes at the sight, Tobias was wearing a blue shirt that actually fit him quite well since it was one of Stiles’s oldest shirts and over that he wore a jacket that reached the middle of his thighs.”You look awesome little dude!”

“Stiles” Derek says and Stiles raises an eyebrow as he looks up at Derek’s frowny face.

“Yes Sourwolf?” Stiles hums, Tobias looks confused for a bit before he happily shows his new outfit to his papa and daddy who both coo at him.

“What do you think about her proposal?” Derek asks, a growl laced behind the words.

“Who’s proposal?” Stiles frowns, confused and tense.

Before Derek can say anything, Scott cuts in with a wince. “I-I didn’t tell him…about her yet” he admits.

“Tell me about who?!” Stiles gapes, looking around for an answer.

“The witch and her proposal to train you” Derek slowly answers.

“Oh….uh,” Stiles licks his lips nervously, that sure was a tempting offer, he of course wanted to practice his magic and control, and who better than an experienced witch? Of course she just happened to work with the Alphas that were trying to kill them so that quickly shot the idea and offer down the drain.

The sound of a door slamming makes all of  them jump, Tobias shrieks and seems to burrow into Scott’s arms.

“Calm down” Scott says as Derek begins to growl, “That’s just Lydia, Jackson and Allison”

Sure enough, three people walk out. Lydia in the middle while Allison was on her right and Jackson on her left.

“Hello wolves,” Lydia says as she calmly looks around.

“I’m not one” Stiles coughs out, “a wolf, I mean. And they’re not really wolves, more like werewolv-“ he beings but quickly falters as Lydia shoots him a cold glare.

“And…who are you?” Lydia asks.

“Lydia, come on. Don’t be rude” Allison chuckles, rolling her eyes. Jackson just seems to be looking at them, as if analyzing them. Although Stiles doubted that Jackson does that, probably too much work for his poor brain.

“Fine” Lydia sighs and pecks Allison’s lips before looking back at the group, “Let’s get right down to business shall we?”

 

\----

Tobias in a bit of his outfit: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feedback is very much appreciated! 
> 
> Should Stiles accept the witch's mentoring?   
> What do you think Lydia and her group wants?


	19. So she's the witch?

Isaac, Scott and Stiles widen their eyes at the peck Lydia gave  Allison, “Wait…you-you guys are…uh, an item?” Scott stutters out.

“Yeah”  Lydia raises an eyebrow, “Is there a problem?”

“No,” Stiles quickly says. “We just thought you were with Jackass I mean- Jackson, sorry not sorry” Stiles grins at Jackson’s glare.

“Whatever, I would  insult you but we  don’t even  know your name, so…”  Jackson smirks and shrugs.

Stiles narrows his eyes and stands up, Jackson straightens his posture and rolls his shoulders.

“Wanna fight?” Stiles barks, knowing that he won’t be able  to beat Jackson but  then he remembers that he has magic and he grins.

Jackson scoffs,  “Did your tiny head forget that I’m  a  werewolf? I  would  crush you”

“Yeah? Then  I  guess you have nothing to worry about”  Stiles smirks, clenching and  unclenching his fist.  Okay,   he  didn’t think  everything out…what if he collapses again?

“Enough” Derek snaps, his wolf growling to protect his mate.

Jackson growls but averts his eyes, baring his neck just a tad bit to show submission.

“Dude,” Stiles huffs as he glances at Derek, “Not cool. I was totally going to wreck him!”

“Yeah but you might pass out again” Scott points out.

“Hold on, what?” Lydia huffs and narrows her eyes at Stiles, “Tell us everything”

And they did, “….And so, Tobias is now a toddler and Stiles needs to learn to control his powers, the Witch working with the Alpha pack offered but we aren’t quite sure if we can trust her” Scott finishes.

“That’s…wow, “ Allison frowns and nods, “That’s a lot of stuff”

“Mhm” Lydia hums and nods in agreement, “Well I say we need  to hear more about the witch, why does she want to help us?”

“Because the Alphas are assholes?” Isaac offers helpfully.

Tobias gasps and points at Isaac before tugging at Scott’s arm, “Papa! Papa! Daddy said a bad word!!”

The entire group (minus Derek and Jackson) giggle at Isaac’s guilty face, “Oh you’re so cute!” Lydia chuckles.

Tobias tilts his head at her before smiling, “You have pretty hair!”

“I know” Lydia smiles sweetly and Stiles rolls his eyes, “How about this, after we finish having this meeting I’ll get you some cake, yes?”

“Donuts and cake?!” Tobias gasps happily, “Just for telling you that your hair is pretty? Yes!!” He cheers and starts jumping around excitedly.

“Are you sure that kid needs more sugar?” Jackson frowns.

“Hey! If I tell you that you have pretty hair would you give me cake?” Stiles asks Jackson who looks at him with a disturbed look.

“What the hell? Of course not”

“Good, I don’t want to have to lie for cake” Stiles smirks.

Jackson growls, “Instead of cake, how are you feeling about a knuckle sandwich, Stilinski?” He taunts, stepping closer to Stiles.

“Knuckle Sandwich? What’s that? Is it yummy? Does it have a lot of cheese in it? I like cheese!” Tobias beams as he tugs at Jackson’s shirt to get his attention, “Can I have one?”

“Don’t you dare!” Isaac and Scott both say quickly, Tobias frowns and looks at them, “Ah it’s- Knuckle Sandwich is…uhm, a punch to the face” Scott quickly adds and Tobias gasps and looks at Jackson.

“You wanted to punch Uncle Stiles in the face?!” He yelps, Jackson blinked before he slowly nodded, “Carry me! I want to give Uncle Stiles a knuckle sandwich too!” Tobias says and smiles sweetly.

“Wow, even in toddler form he’s an asshole,” Stiles looks at Scott and Isaac, “What have you been teaching this kid?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “As lovely as this is, we still need to form a plan” He barks and crosses his arms, seriously, what is with Derek and crossing his arms?

“Talk to the witch. Kick the Alpha pack’s ass. The End. Plan Done” Stiles says calmly.

“Stiles” Derek growls and Stiles lets out a nervous chuckle, mumbling something under his breath.

“How about this…” Allison pipes up slowly, “We try to meet with the witch and ask her about mentoring Stiles and why she offered to do it, we can ask her about the Alpha pack as well and once we know enough about the alpha pack we can formulate a plan and beat them. Maybe we can make a deal too, if she decides to help us beat the alpha pack, we can let her mentor Stiles”

“Hey! That was like my plan except with more words!” Stiles whines, “And I’m not a plaything, I did not agree with the last bit!”

“I do” A new voice rings out. They all jump and turn to see a girl leaning against one of the pillars, she grins and gives a small wave, “Sup”

Derek growls and his claws and fangs come out quickly, Isaac, Scott and Jackson follow suit while Allison twirls her knives. “Oh calm down, I’m not here to attack you or any of that. Gosh, Werewolves” The girl rolls her eyes and Stiles frowns, there was something oddly familiar about the girl. He’s seen the eyes before, but it was on a different face…holy crap.

“You’re her” Stiles gasps, “You’re the witch”

“Indeed I am, Ta-da” The girl says as she lamely does some jazz hands.

“You don’t smell like the witch” Isaac frowns, Tobias was huddled behind both Scott and Isaac, peaking out curiously.

“Well of course I would have to put up a disguise now wouldn’t I?” The girl scoffs before waving her hand, the air seemed to shimmer and change around her before suddenly she was the old witch, “Fine, is this better?” the old witch smiles, showing her missing teeth.

“Ew” Jackson shivers and shakes his head, “I think we all prefer your other form, thanks”

The witch rolls her eyes and sure enough she became the girl again, probably 5’6 in height and just around Stiles’s age. “This isn’t a form, idiot. This is me, my physical self. The old witch was just a shimmer, an illusion”

“But it had a scent” Isaac argues.

“Magic” The girl frowns, “Honestly, are all werewolves likes this?” She asks, looking disappointed.

“I’m afraid so” Lydia jokes, The girl smiles and seems  to nod at her….weird.

“Wait, so I’m  supposed to be taking lessons from a-what, 16 year old gir?” Stiles asks, confused.

“I’m 18, thanks. And no, You’ll be going to a training camp where mages, wizards, sorcerers, etc. are being trained” The girl hums, “It’s a cool place, really”

“So… like Hogwarts?” Scott asks slowly, the pack shoots him a ‘really?’ look.

“Yes! Well, no, Have you seen Doctor Strange? Kind of like that” The girl hums, looking delighted.

“And why do you want to help us? I thought you were working with the Alphas?” Derek growls.

“Easy, I hate them. They mentioned one of Fenrir’s children and a spark though and that caught my interested” The girl smirks and kneels down so she’s eye-level with Tobias, although she was still a couple feet away. Scott and Isaac growl protectively.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asks, “So I can stop referring to you as ‘The girl’ in my head”

The girl –dammit- looks amused, “You’re an interesting one, I can tell. My name is Hecate Leale, but I prefer: Luna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! You've met the witch! Haha. Hope you liked this! My school starts on Monday so updates won't be everyday but I promise it will be weekly, maybe every Friday?


	20. Into Action

“Luna, huh?”  Jackson tilts his head, looking her up and  down,  Stiles tries not to vomit in his mouth.

“Don’t even try” Luna says, although there is no hint of anger, just amusement, “I’ve got a girlfriend”

“You’ve got  a-right,  right okay” Jackson nods and Stiles coughs to hide his snickering, Jackson just sends him a glare.

“So do we have a deal?” Luna asks, turning to Derek who grumbles and huffs, “Mr. Alpha?”

“Mr. Alpha? Ooh, I think we’re going to get along swell” Stiles grins, “I usually call him Sourwolf”

Derek growls in warning before looking back at the girl, “What if he doesn’t want to go with you?”

“Are you kidding me? I get free lessons for magic of course I want it!” Stiles exclaims, jumping excitedly.

“I guess that settles things?” Luna hums, amused at Derek’s sour expression and Stiles excited one.

Derek seems to have an internal battle with himself and the rest of the gang is made up of people who are part amused and part worried…Stiles’s friends are obviously the ones with worried emotions.

Tobias pouts, “W-Wait, does Uncle Stiles have to go….?” He whimpers, stepping out from behind Stiles, his eyes were big, confused and worried.

“I-Yeah buddy…I’ll have to go…” Stiles hums softly, kneeling so he was eye-level with Tobias, “That’s…That’s okay, right? I mean…you don’t even like me that much, right?”

Tobias’s eyes begin to tear up, his bottom lip trembling. “I didn’t mean  anything by it! I was just playing! I’ll be good I promise! I won’t make  mean jokes again!” He whines  and wipes his eyes, “Please don’t leave Uncle Stiles, please!”

Scott  wipes at his own eyes and Isaac  nudges him  with a teasing smirk.

“I-buddy-“ Stiles whines, “I’m sorry, okay? I really really need and want to do this….” He whispers, ruffling Tobias’s hair. “How about this, I’ll bring you something when I get back, okay?”

“Promise you will?” Tobias pouts and Stiles nods quickly. Tobias immediately brightens up and hugs Stiles before nodding.

Stiles gapes, “Your son is a trickster!” He huffs at both Isaac and Scott.

Scott fakes a sniffle and Isaac beams, “I’m so proud of you” Isaac quickly picks up Tobias who giggles happily.

Stiles turns and squeaks in surprise to see Derek, hot, sexy, leather-jacketed Derek glaring at him, just two feet away. “I-Uhm, Hi…Derek” He squeels, trying so hard to think of gross things so that he won’t suddenly spring a tent.

“I need to talk with you” Derek growls, before giving Stiles a chance to even talk he grabs the younger boy’s shirt and hauls him into the train, Scott and Isaac let out protective and confused whines.

“I-Hey! Woah watch the merchandise!” Stiles yelps as Derek drops him into one of the worn-out seats.

“I…need…to tell you something” Derek grumbles, folding his arms.

“Haha, don’t hurt yourself sourwolf” Stiles teases, the scent of playfulness rolling off him and Derek so badly wanted to roll in it.

“Listen, I- It’s not easy for me to talk…” Derek growls, his eyes flashing.

Stiles shivers and Derek expected the scent of fear…instead the scent of arousal hit the air and seriously, that was not helping Derek’s control at all.

“It’s just that- You… you’re amazing, okay?” Derek blurts out, gruffly but he says it anyway.

“Oh psh, I know that” Stiles kids, Derek hears the tick in his heartbeat and lets out a worried frown.

“Do you?” Derek whispers, stepping closer, “Or are you just saying that?”

“What-What do you mean?” Stiles gulps, baring his throat subconsciously. Derek growls and leans it closer, he see’s the sweat on Stiles’s temple, sees the flecks of gold in Stiles’s eyes, sees Stiles licks his lips in anticipation.

“You’re always willing to do research for the pack, despite being ‘human’ you would willingly go into danger for the pack and that….that means a lot, so thank you” Derek gulps and takes a shaky breath as he finishes his sentence.

“Derek…that’s, thank you…” Stiles whispers, “I honestly think I needed that…”  

“Stiles, I… You’re amazing” Derek repeats, “And I… I…want you” He grumbles.

Stiles widens his eyes and the scent of anticipation fills the train, the scent so thick Derek almost stumbles back in surprise. “Freaking Finally” Stiles whispers, “I want you to DerBear”

Derek glares at him, “Don’t call me that” He growls.

Stiles smirks, “What you gonna do about it?”

Derek growls softly and leans forward, Stiles bares his neck and Derek huffs in appreciation and starts to nose at the side of Stiles’s neck, “I think…” Derek breaths, his warm breath hitting Stiles’s sensitive neck, “That I’m going to have to punish you”

“Oh hell yes” Stiles gasps, “Derek- Come on-“ He gulps as Derek snarls and then lets out a high pitched squeak as Derek runs his tongue against Stiles’s neck. “Oh gosh, Derek that’s-My neck is sensitive”

“That’s the point” Derek huffs against Stiles’s neck, “Think I can make you cum using just my tongue?”

“Oh I’m very sure about tha-“ Stiles begins.

“OH! You guys are _disgusting!_ ” Scott yelps and all but falls out of the train he walked into, “My eyes! Someone get eye bleach!”

“SCOTT!” Derek roars, since he’s been leaning against Stiles the vibration of the roar travels right up Stiles’s body and Stiles lets out a gasp and whimper.

“Dammit Scott” Stiles hisses under his breath, “Can _I_ turn him into a toddler after my mentoring?”

“If you didn’t, I would ask you to” Derek huffs, a small smirk on his face.

Stiles gasps, “You made a funny!” He grins and points at Derek’s face.

“I made a what?” Derek frowns, confused.

“Nothing, now why don’t we finish was Scott so rudely interrupted?” Stiles grins, baring his neck to Derek once more.

“Gladly” Derek smirks, attaching his mouth to Stiles’s neck once more.

If the rest of the pack tried to ignore the moans and growls inside the train…well, that’s not for you to know.

\--

“Okay, so what’s the plan again?” Scott whispers once they were in hiding.

“You and I are bait, and the rest of them will come once the Alphas arrive” Stiles hisses, “Remember, we have to buy time too”

“Right, Right” Scott nods and takes a deep breath, “Wow, we’re actually doing this”

“I know” Stiles grins, “Don’t forget me while I’m gone, okay?”

“How can I?” Scott chuckles, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget my first friend and the guy who stole my chocolate bar on the first day of elementary school”

“Right, whatever” Stiles chuckles, a soft feeling resting on his chest. Happiness.

“Well, Well” A voice hums, Stiles and Scott quickly whirl around to see Titus cross his arms, “A puppy and…    a spark” he narrows his eyes, “How you doing Wildfire?”

“You know, I actually think that nickname is cool so,” Stiles shrugs and smirks, “How’s your werewolf ass after dropping from that height? Still have a booboo?”

Titus snarls and Scott snarls back, quickly stepping in front of Stiles. Titus just lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, “I think I’ll keep you after I kill your pup friend here” Titus growls, his eyes flashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YES. I know I didn't make it the entire smut scene, sorry sorry hahaha. It will come *pun intended* I promise. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! :D


	21. AC

**Hi guys! I'm glad to say that I made a quiz, yes, a Sterek Quiz. No worries, it's not a knowledge quiz hahaha, It's...well here's a summary:**

 

**-You're playing in Stiles's point of view, there are good and bad endings.**

 

[LOCATED HERE](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/9798649/A-Very-Sterek-Quiz) 

 

It's like a roleplay quiz I guess, hahaha. Stiles life depends on your choices ;) Good Luck.

 

_Also, so very sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in so long. School happened AND my laptop died and deleted the Sterek story from my computer so :')_

_I'll have to work on it again ahahahahah, man this year is going to be hard but I promise, this story will still continue!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down your results from the Sterek RP quiz, yeah?


	22. 21) Learning

Scott snarls and Stiles tilts his head, giving a small smirk, "I'd like to see you try, Pup"

 

Titus snarls and lets out a loud roar, two more roars come from the distance, the other two alphas no doubt. "You're really going to regret that, Wildfire" Titus grins, flashing his fangs and red eyes. 

 

"Am I?" Stiles huffs, his heartbeat wild; no doubt the werewolves can hear it, he spreads his arms as if to taunt them, "Come at me bro"

 

Titus roars and out from the shadows, Blaine jumps out towards Stiles, this was enough to startle even Scott. 

 

"Fu-" Stiles yelps as he falls to the ground, letting out a pained yell as Blaine's claws dig into his arm. Scott quickly pulls Blaine away roughly and the two start rolling on the ground, fur, claws, fangs and all that. 

 

"Ow, son of a-" Stiles whines, hissing from his wound. He glares up at a smirking Tobias; the alpha's eyes gleaming maliciously. 

 

"Give up?" Titus cooes, "Ever since I got rid of the person who can actually cause damage... everything has gone smoothly" 

 

"Tsk," Stiles spits, "Derek is still alive, thank you"

 

"Oh? I'm not talking about your  _mate_ Wildfire," Titus grins, his fangs causing Stiles to tense up, "I'm talking about a certain...puppy, if you may"

 

"Tobias?" Stiles frowns before slowly nodding, "Right, Fenrir's son and all that..." 

 

Titus nods, "If I'm lucky, I'll kill him today..." He drags the tips of his claws against the ground casually, with each word he steps closer to Stiles, "Which-by the way- is very likely"

 

"Over my dead body" Stiles snarls, he ignores the blood dripping down his arm grossly,  _don't look at it, don't look at it._

 

"Hm," Titus frowns, cocking his head, "I don't like it, but that can be arranged" He snarls and suddenly his claws are zooming towards Stiles, right at his neck.

 

A loud roar sounds from the shadows' before a large form barrels right at Titus, knocking the Alpha to the ground. The form snarls and he and the Alpha start to battle, claws scratching fur and flesh. The form was a big black wolf, a very...familiar big black wolf, "Derek?" Stiles grins. 

 

The wolf gives a glance in Stiles's direction, enough to confirm Stiles's question. "Damn, you got bigger" Stiles gulps. Derek's wolf roles his eyes before letting out a pained yelp from Titus's claws. 

 

"Right, shit, sorry" Stiles quickly stumbled to his feet. He rubs his palms together and closes his eyes to try and concentrate...that was very hard, honestly, who thought he should have magic? IT's awesome, no doubt but if he really needed concentration for this...well, he and concentration isn't a very good combination. 

 

"GET THE SPARK!!" Titus roars before he goes back to fighting with Derek. 

 

Scott lets out a pained yelp, Stiles cracks an eye open to see his best friend pinned to the ground, covered in scratches, Blaine towers above him, grinning victoriously. 

 

"Spark, if you try anything, I will rip his throat out" Blaine growls, turning to look at Stiles with his claws around Scott's throat. 

 

Stiles falters, letting out a pained whine. "Scotty..." He whispers, finally letting his arms drop.

 

"Yes, that's it..." Titus seems to purr, ignoring Derek's claws on his arms. "Give up, Spark..." 

 

Scott lets out a whine as Blaine's claws tighten around his throat. Stiles shakes, "Fine, Fine. Dammit." Stiles growls, turning to glare at Titus. 

 

Titus throws Derek away from him, letting out a victorious whoop. Blaine grins and lets go of Scott's neck. Scott huffs and rubs his neck softly. 

 

"I'll  _love_ playing with you" Titus cackles, nosing Stiles's neck. Derek lets out a sound between a whine and a snarl, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. 

 

"Although, there is some things you're forgetting..." Stiles slowly says, ignoring Titus's lips at his throat. 

 

"And what is that?" Titus grins, nipping at Stiles's neck.

 

"Well, firstly, Where's your other Alpha? The lady? Did you not notice that Derek's pack isn't fully here?" Stiles smirks, he feels the pulsing feeling start up in his arms again. Titus lets out a low growl, tense. "Oh, and secondly...I'm not a spark, remember? What did you call me?" Stiles whirls around and punches Titus's face, it probably hurt Stiles more than Titus but it left the same message, "I'm a Wildfire" Stiles grins before pushing Titus's chest. The magic seems to explode from his fingers and slam right into Titus, causing him to fly into a tree a couple feet away. 

 

"Now!" Stiles yells and Derek immediately throws his head up and howls. Isaac's own howl replies, not too far away. 

 

"Why you little-!" Titus roars. Blaine quickly runs at Scott again, only to be tackled by Derek. 

 

Stiles doesn't even give Titus anytime to finish before firing another blast at Titus; unfortunately, Titus managed to dodge but just barely, the tree behind him breaks violently and Titus smirks before running at Stiles, keeping his body close to the ground. Stiles's shoulders slump slightly from tiredness, his fingers are shaking and he's pretty sure one of them were broken.

 

"Crap, Crap I can't-" Stiles growls, trying to aim for Titus but this time he was smart and was switching directions unpredictably.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late chapter... School is so hard. :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated, I'm losing motivation.


	23. Study

"Stiles!!" Scott yells as Titus launches himself at stiles, succesfully pinning Stiles against the ground. Scott struggles to free himself from Blaine's claws, "Get off me!"

 

"Aww look at that," Titus lets out a soft purr, wow, he's a cat now? Stupid wolf. Derek turns and roars angrily, his eyes a burning red. "Your alpha is worried about you, spark, how does that make you feel? Happy? Proud?" Titus runs a claw against the side of Stiles's neck softly, the spark trembles softly, "Or turned on?"

 

"Sick bastard" Stiles snarls, throwing a fist at Titus who easily catches it and shakes his head, as if he was dissapointed.

 

"We'll make a wolf out of you yet, aren't we?" Titus cackles and watches Blaine tackle Derek before swiping at the back of Scott's knee, making Scott shriek in pain.

 

"G-Get off me!" Stiles whines as he sees Blaine rip at Derek's chest. The howl of pain Derek releases shakes him up and he blinks tears back. "Come on, Derek's-"

 

"-Gonna die, yes. and when he does, you'll be all mine. Sweet little wildfire" Titus coos and holds Stiles's wrists on either side of his face, "I'm going to make you my mate, whenever you'll get all hot and bothered your body will be craving for me, no one else!"

 

"I don't even know you!" Stiles yells, arching his back to try and hit the Alpha, "all I know about you is that you're an asshole and a werewolf that happens to be an alpha." he breaths heavily, "An Alpha that can't even attract a proper mate."

 

Titus's nose flares and he growls deeply, "You will not talk to me like-"

 

"Stiles!" 

 

"Isaac! OH my lord!" 

 

Isaac crashes from the trees, barreling right at Titus. The beta may not be the best fighter but he was big and carried enough strength to send the Alpha tumbling back and off Stiles. 

 

Derek and Scott widen their eyes in pleasant surprise, the new hope gives them enough strength to push at Blaine and pin him down, though they were both bleeding, they still had enough strength to hold the big alpha down. 

 

"NO!!" Titus roars, smashing his fist on the ground angrily. "This cannot be happening!" 

 

"Oh really? Damn we're in the wrong story then, now aren't we?" Stiles quips and rolls his eyes.

 

"I-I don't think I can take the-the Alpha..." Isaac whimpers nervously, he rubs his wrist, a nervous habit. 

 

"Me either..." Stiles admits, his arms were heavy and he's pretty sure at least one of his fingers were broken. "If only Tobia- wait, where's Tobi!? Isaac!" Stiles whirls around, eyes wide. 

 

"He's with Lydia" Isaac rolls his shoulders, "Honestly Stiles, I'm not that stupid" 

 

"Wow, what a surprise" Stiles huffs dryly, even Scotts shoulder sag in relief. 

 

"Do you honestly think, that 3 werewolves and an untrained spark can beat me?!" Titus cackles suddenly, he stands and fixes his shoulder, a large crack sounds as it pops back into place.

 

"Well we did it before so....yeh, probably" Stiles grumbles, taking a protective stance. "I also think that a hunter and another werewolf is going to be a good help...right about...now"

 

At that moment an arrow pierces Titus's shoulder, he screams in pain and his body convulses, "Wolfsbane" he growls under his breath as he pulls out the arrow, "Strong enough to paralyze an Alpha" he sniffs the arrow and his red eyes seems to glow even brighter, "Argent....." 

 

"And not only that" Stiles continous as Allison and Jackson walk out, accompanied closely by Lydia who was carrying a sleeping Tobias. Scott and Isaac shoot a worried look at Tobias, who was obviously still in toddler form. 

 

"We have your witch too" Lydia hums calmly, flipping her hair. 

 

"Impossible" Titus narrows his eyes, there seemed to be a new addition to the emotion in them, before it was jsut swimming with anger and just a bit of lust, now...there seems to be fear too.

 

"No, no it's quite true" Luna hums softly from above them. They all snap their heads up to look at her, she shrugs and smiles, "I really only did come here because I've heard of a spark...and well, a couple other things. But for now, it's the spark"

 

"Wow, how long where you sitting up there?" Scott hums softly, they turn to Scott with a 'Really?!' look and he pouts, "What? It just came out, alright?"

 

Titus ignored Scott and growls up at Luna, "Who are you?!" 

 

"I'm the witch, honestly" Luna rolls her eyes and her form shimmers from the old lady back to her actual self, "Werewolves really are stupid"

 

"If it's the spark you want you can have him! I just want to take Beacon Hills!" Titus snarls, "Once we take over Beacon Hills, you can have him. Once we kill his Alpha...you can have him"

 

"Mmmh..." Luna purses her lips and shakes her head almost comically, "You see, The Alpha you speak of, Derek Hale," she pears down and waves at Derek who rolls his eyes, "Is the Spark's Mate too....and you know what happens when a Spark looses their mate?" She whistles, "not pretty"

 

"Wait, wait what?" Stiles frowns, looking around. 

 

"I, uh, yeah..." Derek nods, "Now isn't the time"

 

"They cannot be Mates yet! I sniffed the spark, he isn't tainted!" Titus grumbles.

 

"No dumbass, I mean Spirit Mates, you know? Not the 'mating-bite-and-now-we're-together' kind of mates, I mean...True Mates" Luna tilts her head. 

 

"Woah, woah, woah. Spirit Mates? True Mates? How many kind of Mates are there?!" Stiles throws his hand up. 

 

"Shut up" Derek, Titus, and Luna say and Stiles throws his hands up higher and makes a face of disbelief. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LOOK I FINALLY UPDATED. ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE. THANK.
> 
> Haha, but seriously. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;) Leave your thoughts.  
> xx  
> -Ollie


	24. Lion? What Lion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a talk of Lion.

Honestly. Nobody ever tells Stiles anything, he should be surprised, but by now, he isn’t.

“Nonsense,” Titus smirks, “They can’t be true mates. True mates rarely meet, plus, it’s even more rare for them to be two supernatural creatures” He points out, eyes flashing red dangerously. 

“So? Just because it’s rare, doesn’t mean it’s impossible” Luna smirks, her eyes glinting mischievously. Yeah, Stiles will definitely like being friends with her. 

Titus growls, Blaine quickly joins in the growling. They both crouch in attacking positions. 

“Really?” Stiles asks, slightly surprised, his eyes brows raised. “You’re actually stupid enough to attack even when you’re outnumbered and clearly, very beaten?” He asks.

Titus grins, his teeth dripping with blood. Stiles shivers at the sight, ew, ew, gross, ew. 

“Oh we’re not going to…attack, per say” The alpha cackles, rolling his shoulders. “We’re just going to leave a little present, is all”

Derek growls and steps forward, his wounds still bleeding. “Don’t you dare” Derek snarls, sniffing the air lightly.

Blaine just snickers and slips his hand into his back pocket, as if searching for something. That, or doing something really gross.   
“Move, and I’ll send this arrow through your skull!” Allison shouts, aiming her bow and arrow at Blaine.

“I wouldn’t do that” Titus hums calmly, too calmly. 

Stiles narrows his eyes, there was definitely something wrong, they were scared just a few minutes ago. What has them feeling so high and mighty this time?

“When you first scented us Derek, what did you find?” Titus asks.

“Now, really isn’t the time for conversation” Scott interjects, Titus shoots him an annoyed look.

“Alphas” Derek snarls, ignoring Scott’s interruption, “I smelled Alphas”

“Yes, but that isn’t all your found out, is it? What were the animals scented?” Titus laughs.

“Wolves and…” Derek growls, confused at first before paling slightly, his brows furrow. That wasn’t a good sign. In Stiles’s book, if it’s slightly centered then Derek is just slightly angry, if it’s centered with eyes glowing, he is very angry, If it’s centered, eyes glowing and fangs and claws present…. Which, in this case, it is…Then it was bad. Very bad. 

“And what? Derek? What else did you scent?” Scott turns to Derek, eyes wide and scared.

Isaac cringes, he hated that smell. The smell of fear, anger…blood. That was the first thing he smelled when he was turned, it made him angry, agitated… now add that with the smell being on Scott? That anger and agitation in him just doubled. He didn’t want Scott to smell that way, that was an unusual smell on the usually smiling and happy puppy-eyed boy he hung around with. 

“A Lion” Derek snaps, eyes flashing. “I smelled a Lion”

Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Tobias, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia all widen their eyes, small gasps escaping some of their mouths. A terrified squeak escaping one of them (it was totally not Stiles, yep, was just a random person covered in moles). 

“Very good, yes. A Lion shifter, and we,” Titus gestures at Blaine and himself, “Are just wolves, are we not? Hayley, was just a wolf as well… now the question is…?”

“Where….is the lion?” Scott whispers, his eyes widening in realization, his face paling. 

“No” Stiles suddenly blurts out, tightening his fists. The entire group turn to look at him and he clears his throat, repeating what he said before straightening up, “No, that is not the question now. The question is not, ‘where is the lion?’ the question is, how can we get rid of these wolves before the lion arrives” 

Lydia hums before nodding, “I agree with the, what did they call you? Sparkle?”

“It’s Wildfire, thanks” Stiles squips, a smirk on his face, Jackson rolls his eyes. 

“Stop it” Derek says sternly before nodding in agreement to Stiles’s words. “Stiles is right, we need to get rid of the wolves first before the Lion gets here” 

“Yeah, how do we do that?” Jackson hisses.

“Hello? Idiots?” Luna calls down, “I can hear you from here, which means ‘the wolves’ can hear you too. Much, much better than I can” 

Titus smirks and tilts his head, “Smart, but I’m afraid your time has run out”

They all jerk their head to look at him, frowns decorating all their faces.

“What do you-“ Stiles starts to say before he feels something sharp prick the back of his neck. His hand quickly goes up to touch his neck. His arm was heavy, starting to get numb. A dart, he realized, seeing it on the ground. “Shit” he blurts out before his vision goes blurry and he falls to the ground. 

“STILES!!!” The pack calls out as their pack member hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I AM BACK! Surprised, huh? Me too :D  
> I checked back here and was very pleasantly surprised with all the comments and thus, was motivated to continue this. I also reread my story and realized that I wrote there was a Lion Shifter but I never really add them in the story so >.>;; now they're added, lmao.   
> I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short but I will try to publish a new chapter every day for 'The 12 Days of Christmas' so watch out for that!
> 
> -Ollie xx


End file.
